And We Broke Hogwarts
by Lady-Malfoy80
Summary: Includes: 5sos, main HP cast, Daryl Dixon(TWD), Jennifer Lawrence, Dean Winchester, may include others at a later stage. Roxanne Grey and Serena Winters are about to go through their final year at hogwarts, they enter a new world, with new students from across the seas, old students who they've known for years. New teachers, new problem and new boys. Better Summary inside:)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Fanfic including : Five Seconds Of Summer, General Cast of Harry Potter series, Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead), Jennifer Lawrence, Dean Winchester (Supernatural), may include others at a later stage.

~#~#~#~

Roxanne Grey and Serena Winters have been best friends since before they were even born. It's a silent vow that you take with your cousin, you'll always be best friends, no matter what.

It didn't take long for this vow to kick in, Roxy and Serena grew up side by side, living their lives exactly the same. Same clothes, same friends, same favourite things. Their relatives claimed they were sisters, but one had red hair and the other dark brown.

However there was one big different in their lives until Serena turned eleven.

Roxy had known she was a witch since the day she was born. Born into a pureblood family.

Serena only learned of her true self when she was eleven, half blood.

It's their seventh year of Hogwarts. They and their friends have earned themselves a reputation of causing trouble and creating havoc.

And now as they embark on their seventh and final year at their home away from home, they enter a new world, with new students from across the seas, old students who they've known for years. New teachers, new problems and most importantly - new boys.

So don't take me for granted when I say this because when you're done with this, you'll know it's true. Roxy Grey and Serena Winter are not here to learn, they're here to have fun, and in their final year they'll have more fun than ever. Then again they'll have more heart break than ever, and more stress, and more drama.

And one last thing, it might be rumored that it's hard to break Hogwarts but this is them we're talking about anything, and I mean anything is possible.

~#~#~#~

Writing this with MrsNotASheep of Wattpad:). May contain violence. Trigger warning. Smut warning. I'm warning you about feels too.

"In fiction anything can happen. In fanfiction everything can and will happen." ~ MrsNotASheep &amp; Lady-Malfoy80

**Chapter one**

"ROXANNE!" I turn as my best friend and cousin, Serena, sprints  
towards me. She's been away with her family in France for the last two  
months and three weeks of the summer holidays. Now normally we're  
inseperable, during school we sleep in the same dorm room, sit next to  
each other in every class, we both play quidditch, god damn it we had  
our first kisses three feet from each other.

She throws her arms around me and embraces me warmly.

"DUDE!" She exclaims pulling back. "I have so much to tell you about  
France." She says loudly attracting unwanted attention from muggles  
across the street. "It's pretty much the same story with France every  
single year!" I remark linking my arm with hers and turning her in the  
direction of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Can you try and not ruin my dreams of fangirling over a country!" She  
protests annoyed.

"Nope." I answer and laugh at her annoyed face.

Serena and I have known each other since birth - obviously, she's  
three months older than me. Three months, two weeks and six days.  
Seven hours and something, I think.

"We can talk about France-" "AND AUSTRALIA!" She cuts in reminding me  
of my trip to Australia. "And Australia." I say with a sigh, "When  
we're finished getting what we need." Serena groans as she shoves the  
door to The Leaky Cauldron open.

"Well we can't go back to our final year at Hogwarts without books." I  
answer letting the door shut softly behind me. The large, slightly  
crowded room is dimly yet as usual. There is dust covering every  
surface, the clattering of plates and cups, and general nattering of  
the people surrounding us hides our entrance.

We move silently through the masses and into the alleyway behind the  
inn. I take my wand out from my back pocket and tap the particular  
blocks which will open the passage way. To our surprise the wall stays  
still, it doesn't even budge.

"Do it again." Serena urges.

I re-tap the blocks and again nothing moves. "You're doing it wrong!"  
Serena protests and pulls her wand out of her boot. "Move." She ushers  
me aside and taps the bricks on the walls. Once again to our shock the  
walls stays unmoved.

"I'll go get Tom." Serena sighs and disappears back into the inn, she  
comes out moments later with the hunchback innkeeper.

"We've tapped the right blocks Tom, it isn't working." Serena  
explains, and by her tone, this isn't the first time she's said it to  
him.

"Rox, show him the bricks we tapped." Serena says to me. I shrug and  
turn to the wall, I tap the bricks as I did and they stay in place.

"Oh, ladies. I'm sorry we've changed the brick code." Tom says as if  
we should know. "Why?" I ask leaning on my hip.

"Well for extra security." Tom answers revealing his own wand and  
limping towards the wall. He taps different blocks and slowly the wall  
begins to fall away.

"Thanks Tom." I murmur softly stepping through the gate way. "Yeah,  
thanks." Serena answers following me. "Any time ladies."

The wall slowly falls back into place behind us. Diagon Alley isn't  
empty, school is back in a week and we're not the only ones looking  
for school things. Fred and George's shop is still up and running, but  
we know the Weasley's will not be there. The amount of 'Wanted'  
posters has increased again.

"Cheerful." Serena mutters sarcastically.

"Just come on, Lauren and Sarah said they would meet us in Flourish  
and Blotts, they should be there." I say leading the way down the  
cobblestone streets. "Wait, which Sarah?" Serena ponders following me.

"Sarah Carmody." I answer pulling the list of school things from my backpack.

"Okay." Serena skips and catches up with me. "Do you need new robes?"  
I ask her. Serena shakes her head. "But, I do need a new tie." I look  
over at her confused. "The dog got at it, Mam couldn't fix it." I  
splutter out with laughter.

"Now what are you laughing at?" A familiar voice sounds from behind  
us. We turn to face, two of our other best friends, Sarah Carmody and  
Laura Flynn. We hug quickly and Roxanne gets straight into telling  
them about my tie. Which they also laugh at.

"Just come on!" Serena groans annoyed grabbing Sarah's arm and  
dragging her into Madame Malkins robe shop.

As we're going in, two familiar faces are coming out.

"SOFIA! SARAH!" Lauren exclaims next to me hugging another two of our  
best friends, Sofia Rainey and Sarah Moran.

"Sarah, Sofia, would you guys just come in here for another few  
minutes while I get my tie and then we can go get ice cream or  
something?" Serena says, and I can tell her patients is wearing thin.

"Actually-" Sofia began but I cut her off, knowing Serena's temper  
could be just as bad as mine. "Okay, let's go in, can't be blocking  
off the doorway now can we?" I said, getting impatient myself, and  
began herding everyone inside the shop.

Once we were inside, Sarah, Sarah and Sofia went off looking at one  
side of the store while Serena, Laura and I went to the other side.  
Once we reached the rack of clothing I immediately saw a top I liked  
and went to look at it. Only a few moments later I was brought of of  
my thoughts on what the top would go with, when I herd my friends  
snickering.

I looked over at them and, following their line of sight saw that they  
were looking at Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. Smart, sexual and ridiculously seductive. His messy  
blonde hair, and that smirk that was permanantly etched on his face  
had me in bits at every half glance.

I immediately blushed and looked away, unfortunately this move did not  
go unnoticed by Serena and Laura, and their snickers changed into full  
blown laughter, causing everyone's attention to move to us, including  
Draco Malfoy and his friends.

Serena pulled a teasing face in my direction and then skipped off to  
get her tie, I waited pondering over whether or not I could afford the  
top, then my eyes drifted over to a bright pink colour in the corner,  
looking closer, I noticed with delight, that it was one of my other  
best friends Michael Clifford. That's when I noticed the tall blonde  
tree boy standing next to him, and the adorable Kiwi boy, and then  
their friend with the giggle.

The boys had found it hard to hide their powers once they were  
rocketed to fame because of their band, Five Seconds Of Summer. But no  
matter how hard it got, they had always stayed hidden, and always  
followed the rules - an unusual thing for those boys.

I was aware that Mikey and Draco were friends, I remember Mikey saying  
they had been childhood friends because of their parents at some point  
before. Mikey and I were the same, my aunt had lived down the road  
from where Mikey had grown up, and my mom had been insistant on me  
spending as much time with my family as possible. So every summer I  
was shipped off to Australia to live with my aunt. At the start I  
hated it, it was boring and I had no one to talk to. But then I met  
Mikey and everything changed.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Serena tapped me on the  
shoulder, I noticed she was holding a tie. She followed my line of  
sight towards Mikey, and as if he sensed her looking at him, Mikey  
looked up, and their eyes locked.

I have known both Serena and Mikey all my life, and though it was only  
for a moment, I saw a flash in both their eyes, a flash that anyone  
else would have missed, I felt their magic crack in the air above them  
and couldn't help the smirk that crept up on my face as I began  
planning a way to introduce them both.

Before I could blink, Serena grabbed my hand, dragged me to the  
counter, paid for her tie and pulled me out of the store.

"Did you see that guy? He was so GORGEOUS! Ugh, it gave me chest  
pains!" She half screamed, half whispered.

"That's Mikey, my friend from Australia, member of the famous band 5  
Seconds Of Summer, 5SOS, Five Es-Oh-Es, Five Sauce?" I said, trying to  
keep from laughing.

"Wait a second!" She practically screeched. "You're telling me that  
you've been childhood best friends, with THE MICHAEL CLIFFORD from THE  
FIVE SECONDS OF SUMMER and you never bloody told me!"

"It never really came up" I replied meekly, I truly never thought to  
mention it, I'm so used to it that I didn't think it was a big deal. I  
hope she isn't going to be mad about this.

She sighed in exasperation and as if reading my mind she threw her  
arms around me and hugged me.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad" she reassured me, "let's go get the girls  
and get some ice cream." he said with a smile, not a moment later,  
said girls exited the shop and we all went to the ice cream parlour.

Fifteen minutes later, the six of us were in the ice cream parlour  
listening to Serena talk about her holiday in France - which was quite  
had went to museums, and gone sightseeing and shopping,  
she met people, and she had tried new foods - some she liked, some she  
disliked. She went away somewhere foreign for her holidays every year,  
most of the time she goes to France but sometimes they go to a  
different country.

I then told them about my trip to Australia, which didn't take too  
long because since I go every year, I don't really do much, lounge  
around, go to the beach, mostly hang around with Mikey and the boys.

During my boring speech about Australia, there was a ding at the door,  
signaling that someone had just come in. I glanced over my shoulder as  
Draco and his Aussie mates came through the door, ladden down with  
shopping but grins on their faces.

Calum, Ashton and Luke took the bags off of Michael and Draco and  
headed towards an empty boot at the end of the parlour. Michael and  
Draco headed towards the counter. Just then, Serena got up to go and  
get herself a refill, she hadn't noticed the boy with the bright pink  
hair enter until she was half way to the counter and she couldn't turn  
back now.

She ducked her head and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, she  
was nervous. I nudged Sarah Carmody and nodded over to the counter.

"Oooh, look it's Draco." She waggled her eyebrows at me and I sighed  
and shook my head. "The guy next to her." Sarah turned and looked at  
the boy with bright pink hair and a cheeky grin plastered on his face.  
"What about pinky?" Sarah asks looking between Michael and myself. I  
sigh and drop my head. "Michael is his name." Sarah shrugs. "Do I look  
like I care?"

"Okay whatever!" I snap, "Look at Serena." Sarah turns her attention  
to our friend who's timidly asking for a refill as Mikey and Draco  
joke about one thing or another, a smile twitches at the edge of her  
lips and therefore it must be funny, but she's not involved in the  
joke and knows she shouldn't laugh. Sarah's eyebrows furrow. "Wait,  
she's nervous..." She trails off as her mouth forms and 'O' shape.  
"She thinks pinky's cute." Gaps Sarah.

"Well done." I answer sarcastically. "Her actually words were,  
'Gorgeous.' Just much more loudly." Sarah opens her mouth to say  
something back but I shush her and turn my attention back to Serena  
who's frowning and digging around in her purse.

Without warning Michael leans across the counter and hands the woman  
at the cash register, he hands over two sickles and eight knuts. He  
then jutts his head towards Serena, who is surprisingly good at  
controlling her emotions and she surpresses turning a beetroot red.  
The woman behind the cash register smiles and hands him back the  
change, and then she hands Serena her drink. Before Serena can form  
words Michael and Draco have sauntered off towards the boot their  
friends are at.

My mouth drops open and Sarah almost squeals next to me. Serena walked  
quickly back to our table.

"Hey." I greet eyeing her.

"Hi." She answers as if nothing just happened. She raises her eyebrows  
at Sarah and I, we must look in shock. We are in shock.

"What?" She asked, even though she knew exactly why we were looking at  
her. "Nothing, as long as you don't want to talk about it." I say with  
a shrug, her face turns poker face. I roll my eyes at her and turn  
back to Sofia and Lauren who are debating which Quidditch teams would  
win the world cup this year.

I was unsure if the world cup would even take place this year. With  
all that was going on in the ministry, and with Harry and at the  
school. Voldemort was back, and a quidditch world cup really wasn't a  
very good idea if a mass murderer could attack at any moment.

I glance up at Serena quickly, but she isn't paying attention, she's  
staring in a mirror on the wall beside us. I glance between her and  
the mirror and catch the boy with the bright red hair starring right  
back at the mirror.

I elbow Sarah again, and this time she takes no time noticing. However  
Serena notices us, this time she blushes and turns away from the  
mirror, which she's been having a starring contest in. A grin cracks  
across Mikey's lips and then he turns back to his friends.

In an instant I know we need to talk, by the look on her face and the  
thoughts in my mind. I glance down at my watch and jump to my feet.

"Crap, Serena. Come on we'll be late home." She jumps up next to me  
and grabs her shopping. "We don't have to be home by any time." She  
whispers urgently in my ear as we exit the parlor quickly.

"Yes, but we have an Australian red haired boy to talk about, and you  
won't want to talk about him in front of the guys." She goes to  
protest but I snatch her hand in mine and we apparate home.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun filters in through the glass roof above me as I walk through

Kings Cross Station. It's fifteen minutes until eleven o clock. My

cousin Serena, is ahead of me. She is sitting on her trunk, which is

perched on top of her twin brother's trunk. He's pushing their joint

trolley.

Daryl begins to run, as muggles scatter out of the way, he jumps and

as he does so the front wheels of the trolley lift off the ground

causing Serena to scream out his name. He just laughs and lands back

on his feet as we arrive at the wall.

They fall silent as I arrive and Serena slips off of the trolley.

Daryl glances casually around. "Roxy go." He whispers, I gulp and

glance towards the wall. I stroll towards the wall, my pace slowly

quickening up as I go. One second I'm inches from a red brick wall,

the next I'm through, squashed into a packed platform, I swerve to the

right just as Daryl and Serena run through.

Daryl shudders as he always does. "Still freaks me the fuck out." He

says grimacing. "Dude you've eaten glow worms, just to watch your neck

light up. Shut up." Serena answers and he gives her the middle finger

behind her back.

Now don't get me wrong they love each other - they really do, they're

surprisingly close for siblings not to mind brother and sister, not to

mind twins. They don't stick to stereotypes. But once again they're

twins and twins have a habit of getting on each others nerves - a lot.

"Don't be mean Daryl." I say loudly to him and he scowls. "Come on,

let's go." I take the lead and shove my trolley through the crowd. "Is

it me," I pause and glance over my shoulder as Serena and Daryl

struggle to shove through the crowd, "Or is there way more people here

this year?" Serena sticks her hand through the crowd and grabs the

back of my jacket tugging herself, the trolley and Daryl through.

"Just a little bit more people." Daryl pants.

"Well then hurry up, we need to get a compartment." I say shoving

Serena in front of me. She pulls a face at me but pushes on through

the crowd. She arrives at a fairly clear doorway and we come to a

halt. One of the stewards stands beside the door awaiting our empty

trolleys. They take our trunks and place them in the newly built

compartments for the students trunks. Apparently to make it easier for

the house elves.

Once inside we meet another steward, which is strange as usually there

is only ever one on the door. "Please stay to the left of the carriage

compartments." He says curtly nodding to us. I glance over at Serena

who looks just as confused as I feel.

"Okay so first more people, second we're all being squashed into one

side of the train?" I question to her as we make our way through the

packed corridor. We trudge on soon coming to an end of compartments on

the left side.

"Okay, what the hell, how does he expect us to only use the left

compartments, there is no more!" I exclaim gesturing to the packed

compartment on our left beside us. Serena pulls a face slightly and

then peers in the compartment on the right.

She purses her lips and raises her eye brows at me and then glances

over her shoulder at her twin Daryl. Their wearing matching grins.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Daryl says, Serena lends her

hand back and he high fives her and then they step inside the empty

right hand side compartment.

"Make yourself comfortable." Daryl murmurs as he leaps into the air

and lands on his back on one of the benches. "Idiot." Serena mutters

as she shoves herself into the corner of the other bench. I take the

other corner of her bench.

"I really hope no one else comes in." Serena murmurs.

It's not that Serena isn't confident, or that I'm not either, and

Daryl - well he's a different story all together. We just tend to only

like a particular number of people, and hate the majority of people

outside of our circle. And we've no idea where the rest of our friends

are.

"Same." I murmur resting my head back against the wall.

"You lot stop worrying." Daryl says.

"Says you, the boy who never does a thing." Serena answers. He opens

one eye and grins at her.

"Never worry bout' nothing, all it does is make ye' stressed. You

can't change the past, can't see the future. Just live in the now."

Daryl smiles to himself.

"When did you become philosophical?" I snort at him.

"Ew big words!" Is he only response before there is a knock at the

door, the door slides open and Sarah Carmody sticks her head in. "I

knew I heard you!" She says waggling her finger at Daryl, who shrugs

and rolls over facing the wall.

"Can we come in?" Sarah asks.

"Sure." Serena says faking enthusiasm.

"Awesome."

And then in comes Sarah, and then Sarah Moran her boyfriend Neville,

and then Laura and then Sofia. Sofia's boyfriend Joe, and then

finally Ginny and Luna squeeze in. A disgruntled Daryl moves from his

comfortable position and everyone takes a squashed seat.

"There is eleven people in a eight people compartment." I mutter

folding my arms over my chest.

"We're not the most packed, I don't get it, where are all the new

people coming from. It's not like the let kids join during the years.

And there is never that many more first years compared to those who

left last year." Ginny answers, her eyes are wide and she's totally

serious.

"I don't get it." Serena murmurs next to her.

"I think they're making clones." Luna says softly. I smirk at my

friend, "Oh of course you do Luna." She just shrugs not noticing the

almost insult and turns back to her quibbler.

"It's just damn annoying." Daryl says shifting in his seat trying to

get comfortable. "Ugh, I hate people." He snaps shoving Serena away.

"Feck off." She answers elbowing him.

"Why did they want us all on the left side, it's like they have

something to hide. Like what could it possibl-" Sofia and her brains

are cut off with another knock on the door. Daryl groans. The door

slides open, and in comes a blonde head.

My breathe catches in my throat. Draco. He grins at Daryl. "Darlina,

what's up?"

"I'll stab you." Daryl answers in retort to his nickname, Draco and

Serena laugh at him.

"What ever." Draco's eyes flash around the compartment and when the

land on me, it's as if butterflies just erupted in my stomach, I smile

meekly. He flashes a brilliant white smile back. "Any chance we can

join ye?" He asks.

"We?" Questions Neville from next to Sarah Moran.

Draco steps in and is then followed by Ashton, Luke, Calum and Mikey.

"Wait what?" I spit out starring at Mikey. "Hey Rox!" He answers as if

everything is normal.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I exclaim.

"Can't you just be happy I'm here?" He asks and I shake my head

furiously. He and the boys laugh.

"Let us sit down and then we'll explain." Mikey answers.

Ash immediately grabs the last remaining spot - that's not even really

a spot - next to Sarah Carmody and the boys begin to complain. "I

wanted a seat!" Luke exclaims. "Haha." Calum exaggerates next to him.

Luke shoves him against Mikey who falls against the door.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Chaos! Stop!" Draco yells. "Serena, sit on Daryl's

lap and let Luke sit down." Serena, who I've been paying no attention

to is almost snapped out of a trance, her eyes moving from something

quickly. In an instant my eyes follow to where she had been looking.

A small smile appears on my lips as I realize she had been checking

out Mikey. "Sorry, what?" She asks meekly. "Sit on me." Daryl answer

stupidly.

Michael glances over from Ashton as Serena moves from her seat to

Daryl's lap. She curls up, tucking her feet between his legs and

Sofia's, he rests his arm around her waist. I glance back at Mikey

attempting to read his expression, but all I get is a cold look,

unreadable.

Michael turns to me. "Shove up." He says, I give him a look that

reads, 'Seriously, no.' He sighs and grabs my wrists, with one tug he

rips me from the seat and into his arms. In a swift movement he's

sitting in my seat and has me on his lap.

"That's not what shove up means." I say sourly. He shrugs and smiles widely.

Luna scoots up closer to Mikey and I, as Ashton and Sarah attempt to

get comfortable in a spot that is only meant for one person but

neither of them seem to mind and they wear almost matching smiles.

Luke sits in the corner next to them, and Calum sits on the floor

between Luke's legs his elbows resting on his friends knees. Serena

and Daryl sit across from them curled up together, they fit like a

jigsaw, her knees tucked in against his chest, his arm wrapped around

her waist holding her against the jolts of the train, her head resting

against his.

I'd ship them if it wasn't incest. Twincest. Ew.

Draco sits in front of them, his left elbow on Daryl's knee and his

right on Calum's his back against the window. Next to Daryl and Serena

is where Neville is, and Sarah sits between his legs, playing with his

shoe laces a concentrating smile on her face. Sofia sits next to Sarah

on the floor, between Joe's legs, he's plaiting her hair. And Ginny

sits across from me.

I'm not sure if it's safe to have all of us stuck inside one compartment.

Like, what if there was a fire and we all died!? Wait, we're magical

we could just stop it. Well, once Calum or Sarah would stop screaming.

I take a deep breath after everyone is settled and turn to Mikey.

"Now, will you guys please explain to us what the hell the four of you

are doing on the Hogwarts Express." Mikey grins and shakes his head.

"Well-" "Ash shut up, Snape will explain."

"But-" Ashton and Serena attempt to argue at the same time. "No

but's." Luke answers grinning. "That is so not fair." Sarah Carmody

says next to him.

"Yeah, you're making us wait the entire train ride." Luna protests meekly.

"Haha." Calum adds softly.

Serena reaches out her arm and flicks him softly on the head. "You

could have walloped him to kingdom come but all you do is flick him?"

Daryl taunts. "Shut up." She grunts back and curls back up. Mikey

eye's them from where we're sitting, I still can't tell what he's

thinking but my thoughts are interrupted when Luna poses a question.

"Is it difficult to keep your magic a secret when you tour the world?"

She looks between the four Aussies.

"Yeah, it's sorta annoying. We have to make sure that no one sees us

use it." Calum answers with a shrug.

"With all the paparazzi." Luke continues leaning down and wrapping his

arms around Calum and resting his head on the top of Calum's. "And

stuff." Calum adds stretching, which shifts Luke slightly. "Calum stop

moving." He complains. "No." Answer Calum with a sweet smile.

"Ugh." Luke answers way too dramatically leaning back and stretching himself.

"It's pretty much like what Cal and Luke said." Ashton says, he takes

a deep breathe and then begins his very long explanation of how it is

keeping their magic a secret.

He explains who knows, and how they have

to hide everything. That they have to watch for fans, camera crews,

paparazzi and the likes. He says when things go wrong and they know

they can fix it with magic but they can't, is probably the worst of

all.

I get bored as he begins to go into deeper meaning of his explanation,

giving examples and introductory paragraphs to his points, and all of

his points have opening lines, thesis statements, a theme, a middle

and a concluding paragraph.

Serena and Daryl yawn simultaneously and then grin at each other. In

that moment Mikey grunts underneath me, he shoves me off of him and

then grabs my wrist dragging me out of the compartment to the absolute

confusion of the rest of our troop.

"What?" I hiss at him.

"Who the hell is he?" He whispers in anger.

"Who?"

"The dude that you're friend with the orange hair can't get her hands

off." He hisses.

"I have two friends with orange hair!" I retort.

"The one in the corner!" He explains in a hushed voice.

"Daryl, his name is Daryl." I answer. Before I can say anymore he

opens the compartment and lands back his seat. He has completely

changed from what he was three seconds again, confused slightly angry

Mikey is gone and relaxed chilled Mikey is back.

I shake my head lightly and follow him in closing the compartment door

behind me. Serena's eyes follow me as I re-take my seat on Mikey's

lap, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his chest.

I look over at Serena. She raises her eyebrows. I move my pupils

slightly and her chin bobs lightly understanding.

It's a secret language, of bestfriends. And our short conversation

pretty much went along the lines of, "What was that about?",

"Nothing.", "Right. Yeah."

The rest of the train journey goes surprisingly non hassle free. The

food trolley arrives. We all grab something small and the trolley

turns back around and leaves. Ashton, Sarah Carmody, Joe and Luna do

most of the talking.

Every now and again Neville and Sarah Moran will have a quiet

conversation between themselves. As will Luke and Calum, who also

inject information whenever Ashton is explaining something. Sofia 's

head is stuck in her book. Draco is lost in his thoughts, alike Ginny

for the whole train journey. I know what she's thinking about, she's

thinking about Harry.

Of course she is. I know she's worried. I'd be too.

Mikey is silent behind me, most likely contemplating Serena and Daryl,

he wouldn't be if he had given me enough time to explain that they

were twins, at the moment they wouldn't look like twins to strangers.

They look like a cute couple who've been together for years. To me

they look like the goofball twin brother and sister I know them to be.

Whispering jokes, and dirty words in each other's ears attempting to

get each other to laugh. Which happens occasionally, Luna or Sarah

Carmody will be in the middle of a sentence and one of them will burst

into laughter. If it's Daryl he'll shake his head grinning and then

glance at Serena beaming. If it's Serena she'll clap her hands

numerous times, normally whisper, "Oh my god, Daryl." And I can tell

if what he's said is rude because she's smack his chest.

A wave of relief - and fresh cool air smashes down on us as we step

out of the train at Hogsmeade, finally. There's more people than

usual, and an array of Australian accents floating through the air.

"Why is there Australians here?" I whisper in Serena's ear as she

links her arm with mine.

"I've no idea." "I'm so confused." She says, pausing.

Sarah Moran links her arm with mine and whispers, "I'm confused too."

Then she's pulled away by Neville to find her friends from Hufflepuff.

"Let's just get to the school as soon as possibly and hear what Snape

has to say." Serena says, I nod.

That seems to be what most people are attempting to do.

I spot Draco's blonde head on top of a carriage.

Daryl is next to him - of course he is, they're best friends.

"Serena! Roxy! Come on!" Daryl roars to us, his voice louder than the

hustle and bustle of the platform. Serena's arm snakes out from mine

and she grabs my hand dragging me towards the almost full carriage. I

land in the final spot on is and she turns to me giving me the middle

finger. "Just sit. Again." Daryl says pulling her down onto his lap.

Michael shifts slightly away, awkwardly. He's stuck next to them.

We sit in silence as the carriage moves towards the school. Neither of

the Aussies question the Thestrals pulling the carriages, and I can't

help but wonder why.

The boys have never seen the castle, and as it comes to view in front

of us their eyes move up and their jaws drop down. It's magnificent

even if I've seen it a million times before, lived in it, grew up in

it.

"Just don't get lost." Draco says with a grin at the four stunned foreigners.

As the gates loom ahead of us we train our eyes on the posse of men in

black cloaks standing outside. Searching everyone going inside.

"That's new." Murmur Serena.

The carriages jolts to a halt and we dismount, making our way towards

the gates. Filch is there, as is Flitwick. Along with them is an array

of men in cloaks.

"Security, brought in by our new headmaster Professor Snape." Flitwick

says with a terribly faked smile, thankfully he's shorter than the men

in the cloaks and they don't notice it.

"Names." He then says when none of us response.

"Serena Winters." Serena says as she presses her thumb down in a damp

ink cloth. "Sir I don't understand." She then says pressing her finger

on a strange muggle looking machine.

"Yeah, why?" Daryl asks pressing his thumb into ink cloth.

"Precautions Daryl." Flitwick answers sadly. Daryl raises his eyebrows

to match his sisters and whispers, "Why?", in her ear. She shrugs and

they wait for the rest of us to pass through.

Once through we are escorted up to the front doors of the school by

two men in matching black cloaks. I walk silently next to Serena, her

eyes are twitching, she's thinking. Hard. She'll have an answer by the

end of the night. She's not Ravenclaw, she's not into studying, or

homework. But she's smart - not book smart, street smart. I know it

has something to do with Voldemort, but what?

The doors are opened for us, and we're lead through the grand foyer

past piles of trunks that are yet to be brought up the stairs.

Michael, Calum, Ashton and Luke are instructed to wait in the foyer

with the other new comers. They don't really take notice of our

leaving, they're admiring the school, or just standing mouths open in

shock.

We're just inside the door when Laura springs on us. "Where the hell

were you guys? I couldn't find you at Nine and Three Quarters!" She

exclaims loudly. "We were squashed." Sofia answers and Laura nods in

agreement. "It's insane, I wonder what the hell is going on?" We shrug

just as confused as her.

"We should get to our house tables before they flip on us for just

loitering here." Sarah Moran adds nodding towards two more cloaked men

who are walking briskly towards us.

"Yeah, let's go." Draco adds.

He turns swiftly, and Serena and I follow him to the Slytherin house

table. Blaise has saved Draco a seat and since we're with Draco he

turns his Slytherin side on and scares second years to moving. We take

our seat. Serena giving me a pointed look as she squashes me against

Draco. I shoot her daggers turning a light shade of pink and all she

does is smile widely back.

I look over my shoulder as Daryl, Ginny, Laura and Sarah Carmody grab

the few remaining seats at the Gryffindor table. It's rare for family

to be split up and even rarer for siblings to be split up, not to mind

twins.

Sofia and Luna were sorted into Ravenclaw. But that

didn't matter to us. We were one of the few groups of friends who had

stayed together even though we were all in different houses.

Joe and Sarah Moran were the last of us to find seats at their

Hufflepuff table. Sarah Moran was head girl, and therefore a group of

fourth years moved for them.

It only took a few more minutes for The Great Hall to be jam packed.

Our small group at the Slytherin table sit in silence, actually I

notice the majority of our year sits in silence. We know something is

up, but we don't know what. Serena sits next to me her chin resting on

her fist, biting her lip.

I glance over my shoulder and Daryl is sitting the same way as her.

They think the same, just he acts more outwardly on it, she does it

secretly. That's why he's a Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin. I nudge

her but she brushes me off.

"Is she okay?" Draco asks quietly.

"She's thinking." I answer softly.

"About the guys in black." I nod softly. I look over at him and his

eyes are glazed over, he knows something I know he does. I open my

mouth to question him but I'm cut off as Snape calls us to silence.

"Wonder what he's going to say." Murmurs Serena softly. I shrug.

I've a few guesses but none of them could have compared what he was

going to tell us.


	3. Chapter 3

I elbowed Serena in the side and nodded towards Professor Snape who  
was about to speak, looking up at him I saw that he was making sure he  
had everyone's attention, though his focus was more on Gryffindor  
table and the other two tables rather than Slytherin.

"Some of you may have noticed that we have a few extra students this  
year, this is because we have a few exchange students from Australia,  
whom will stay with us for the year. They will be sorted before the  
first years" His speech was short and far from sweet, he then turned  
and sat down in his chair.

I wasn't expecting his speech to be full of excitement like professor  
Dumbledore's had been, but really? I looked around the hall and saw  
everyone looking at the table, any other year everyone would be  
bursting with excitement but with Snape as headmaster, I don't think  
anyone wants to push their luck.

Professor McGonagall stood and walked to her usual spot for the  
sorting, with to hat on the stool she unrolled the short scroll of  
names.

"Sixth year." She announced and looked down at the list of names.

"Hemmings, Lucas." Luke walked forward and sat on the stool, the hat  
sat on his head for about thirty seconds before it called,  
"HUFFLEPUFF", and his table broke into applause.

"Hood, Calum" Calum didn't take as long, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"  
after about ten seconds of humming quietly to itself, the Gryffindor  
table also broke into applause, some dared to stand but sat back down  
just as quickly after getting a glare from Snape.

"Tenant, Dave" came next, he seemed like a more 'out there' person.  
The hat took almost five minutes but eventually placed him in "RAVENCLAW"

"Watson, John" was called, he shyly walked up and sat down, a minute later  
he was placed in "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Seventh year" she announced and looked back at the list.

"Clifford, Michael", she called and as Mikey walked up to the stool I  
had already an idea of where he would be spending the rest of his  
year. The hat was just placed on his head when he looked over at me  
and winked, and then I knew I was right. My suspicion was confirmed  
when a second later the hat called "SLYTHERIN". Mikey grinned and rose  
from his seat, he walked over to our table and sat down between Serena  
and I causing me to have to squeeze closer to Draco.

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes, knowing what he was doing. He  
looked back at me and smirked, leaning over, he whispered, "You're  
welcome," in my ear. I looked up just in time to see Serena look away  
from me and close her eyes softly.

"Irwin, Ashton" McGonagall called, pulling my attention away from my  
best friend. Ash straightened up and walked towards the stool, smiling  
at anyone that looked his way and then he sat down. This sorting took  
almost three minutes, but it eventually called "RAVENCLAW" their table  
cheered and he moved to take a seat next to Sofia and Luna.

"Smith, Matt" he almost ran up to the stool, face red and head down the hat barely  
Touched his head when it called "RAVENCLAW"

The rest of the exchange students were sorted and so were the dozens  
of first years.

Then the food showed up everyone began to eat, while talking quietly  
with their friends. Mikey, Draco and I were talking about quidditch  
but Serena was quietly eating, whenever I tried to bring her into the  
conversation she would talk in monosyllables and I started feeling  
worried she was mad at me.

Mikey must have sensed I was getting upset because he turned to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I leaned closer to him, "I think Serena is mad at me, she isn't really  
talking to me, in fact she's barely looking at me." I whispered and  
glanced over at Serena who was almost glaring at her plate of half  
touched food.

He leaned towards me, "Don't worry about it." He whispered and then  
turned and began talking to Serena. At first she looked surprised but  
after a few minutes they're conversation flow was picking up and soon  
they were in a heated discussion about the new Defence Against the  
Dark Arts professors, the Carrow siblings. Brother and sister, known  
for their cruelty. Snape's idea.

Draco must catch something that she's saying because he questions it,  
claiming he couldn't hear her. Mikey shoves back letting a line of  
sight fall between Serena and Draco.

"I was saying that I think I know why the guys with the black cloaks  
were outside." Draco frowns and glances at me, "Why?" He asks.  
"I think it's just an act. Totally fake. I've a feeling the ministry  
are watching Snape, hoping he keeps up his regime of a normal school.  
That has to be it, Snape doesn't care, he doesn't give a damn about  
us. Why would he? He brought in the Carrows for gods sake. It's all  
just for show. If the school looks normal and as if it's taking care  
of it's students from the outside, it gives the suspicion that the  
students are being cared for on the inside. Even if we're not."  
It takes a moment for the thought to settle in Draco and I's mind but  
in a moment we're nodding and agreeing. "Serena, you're so right!" I  
exclaim, her eyes drop from mine and she shrugs. Mikey shoots me a  
sympathetic look and then attempts to get Serena talking again with no  
avail.

When we are excused Serena, Mikey, Draco and I walk towards the doors  
of the Great Hall that's when we spot our group of friends, we pause  
briefly to talk, Serena hugs Daryl good night as they always do and  
then we all agree to meet tomorrow at breakfast and then we separated  
and went to our different common rooms.

The next few days flew by, the classes were the same as always, well,  
with the exception of Defence. The Carrows were fine, as fine as The  
Carrows could get, towards us Slytherins, however. They liked to pick  
on the other houses, no matter what year anyone was in. They haven't  
really done anything in my classes but from what I've heard, I'm  
relieved.

When Thursday comes around, our group of friends gather around  
the Slytherin common room. Serena is sitting across from me reading  
some book about Muggles in a boarding school, who fight some mad case  
who wants to kill a teenager who nearly died in a car accident but  
survived with nothing but a scar on his forehead.

Then in came Mikey, Draco and Daryl. He liked to sneak in and out of  
other common rooms. They took the last spots on the sofa, Mikey sat  
beside me, he put his arm around my shoulder and leaned in towards me.

"Heads up, we're probably going to be playing a game of quidditch,  
wanna play?" He asked.

I nodded my head and when I turned towards him I accidentally head  
butt him and we both burst out laughing, all of our friends look  
towards us in confusion but what stopped me in my laughing was the  
look on my best friends face. I have only seen that look once before,  
and that was when her pet kitten died when we were seven. What's worse  
is it was directed at me.

She looked away when Draco spoke. "Hey, do you guys want to play a  
game of quidditch, we could get the guys from Gryffindor to play, a  
mock match. I'm sure they'd love it. It would mean nothing of course,  
just fun."

We all agreed and went to get the Gryffindor team, and their loyal  
supporters, who were pretty much just our friends who didn't play.

**Serena's pov**

We walked towards the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand but to be honest  
I'm not in the mood.

Ever since the train ride on September first, I've been watching Roxy and  
Michael acting all lovey dovey. They havewhispered conversations,  
or he would put his arm around her shoulderor she would sit on his lap.  
I told Roxy that I thought he was cute and she didn't tell me they've been dating.

I mean. Rox and I have been best friends since birth, we have done  
everything together and now she has a secret boyfriend and she's been  
spending all her time with him. Not me. It sucks.

I left my thoughts alone when we arrived at the pitch, Slytherin and  
Gryffindor split field and our none playing friends raced each other  
to the stands.

The Slytherin team consist of Draco as our seeker, Roxy  
as a chaser, Blaise Zabini and Martin Flint as the other two chasers,  
Michael - to my dismay right now - and I as beaters. Beleney Blake  
played keeper.

The Gryffindor team took to the other side of the field, Ginny was the  
seeker, Calum, Laura and Demelza Robins were playing chasers, Daryl  
and Sarah Carmody play beaters and a girl in my charms class, Carol,  
as keeper. I don't really know her, but I know she tutored Daryl  
during his OWLS and is the only reason he passed his charm exam.

Luna put the ball box in the middle of the circle, she made Ginny and  
Draco, our captains shake hands and then the game began.

The game was going well; Slytherin was winning with 110-70. Though  
I'm not surprised, Roxy is an amazing chaser and she usually gets a  
crap load of goals. We've won the Quidditch House Cup two years in a  
row.

I look over my shoulder in search of a bludger, but instead I see  
Michael looking at Roxy with a smile on his face and I can see the  
affection in his eyes. In a sudden rage at more so her than him, my  
temper snaps and I hit the bludger as hard as I can towards him but I  
immediately regret it, because I know he won't see it.

I'm about to call out to him when I hear Roxy shout, "MICHAEL, MOVE!"  
But it's too late, the bludger smashes against his head and he falls  
from his broom and before anyone can even blink, she's by his side,  
tears in her eyes, trying to get him to wake. Even from here I can see  
the blood pooling around his head.

After a second she sees it too and conjures a stretcher, by then  
everyone has snapped out of their shock and is either running towards  
the castle to warn Madam Pomfrey or swarming towards Michael and Roxy.  
She turns her head towards me, her eyes locking on mine, and though  
she's crying, I can still see the anger residing in the back of her  
mind, because she knows I did it on purpose.

Worry shoots through me like a bolt of lightning; Roxy is known for  
having a terrible temper.

I turn quickly and fly towards the castle to escape her gaze, as I do  
so, I feel a tear run down my cheek, I can't help wondering what is  
this going to do to our friendship? Have I been over reacting? I land  
just outside the huge front doors and drop my broom I sprint straight  
to the Slytherin common room and then promptly lock myself in my room,  
not planning to leave for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I woke and the fear that had disappeared when I fell  
asleep was suddenly back. I didn't want to know what had happened to  
Michael and I most certainly didn't want to meet Roxy. Thankfully I  
was last up so I skipped breakfast and went straight to potions, I  
wasn't sure how Roxy was going to be and I wasn't looking forward to  
finding out.

I arrived at the potions room to find that the only seat left was next  
to Roxy. Of course. I took a deep breath and gulped, then I sat down.  
However she didn't even look at me. Slughorn put the potion on the  
board and, opening my book I began, inwardly thanking god that we  
aren't pairing up.

I couldn't focus on what I was doing, I kept thinking about Roxy and  
I, how are we going to fix our friendship? if we even still had a  
friendship. When we can even look at each other.

I knew what I had done was awful, and I understood how much she cared  
for him, and maybe I was wrong. Okay I was totally wrong, but it was  
the spur of the moment. It was that she was spending all her time with  
him. That he and his people from Australia made all the Hogwarts  
students squash into one side of the train. That I told her I thought  
he was cute and she is still dating him! Without telling me!

My anger spilled over and I crushed a strange texture bean into my  
potion and my potion turned a disgusting grey. I assumed it wasn't  
supposed to do that.

My assumptions proved correct because before I could move an inch, it  
had exploded in my face and I felt myself getting dizzy. Before I fell  
into unconsciousness I heard Roxy shout ,"SERENA" and I felt her wrap  
her arms around me. It may have been the fumes that was over-whelming  
me but I'm sure the fact that my bestfriend didn't totally hate me  
helped too. And I couldn't help but feel thankful that she isn't  
completely ignoring me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Serena's P.O.V.

"Haaaaaaaaappppppyyyyy Biiiiiiirrrrrttttthhhhhhddaaaaaayyyyyyy."

I winced my eyes closed at the sound of someone singing. I shake my head slightly, and the singing rings in my ears.

"What the hell?" I whisper shoving myself up to a sitting position. I turned my head unsure of where I was and then it hit me, I was in the hospital wing. Why? I couldn't remember, and not remembering why you were in the hospital wing is never very good.

I turned my head to the left locating the source of the really out of tune, off key, not in time with the actual song version of 'Happ Birthday' and there sat Michael, twidling his thumbs and smiling.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing, it's really late, you'll wake the whole school up." Michael shakes his head.

"No I won't, this place is huge." He answers sitting up more and crossing his legs.

"Why are you singing 'Happy Birthday'." I ask rubbing my head and feeling bandages on my face.

"It's someone's birthday, somewhere, right?" I look over at him, he's right, in an insane way. The idiot who's doped up on medicine is right.

"What happened your face?" He suddenly asks. "I don't even know." I answer slipping out from under the sheets, the cold air hits my bare legs like an electric shock and I shiver.

I creep over to the mirror next to Michael's bed and peer in. "God, what the hell did I do?" Michael shrugs next to me, and then kneels up so he can peer in the mirror too.

He grins, "You're really short." He teases.

"No I'm not, you're just really tall. There's a different." I answer narkily. Michael pouts and climbs out of the bed and stands next to me. He's wearing a superman top, and his pyjama bottoms have batman on them.

"Aren't you a little bit clashing?" I tease, he glances down at his pyjamas and shrugs. "It just makes me super powerful." He answers, I roll my eyes.

"Just go back to sleep Mr Superbat." I turn and walk over to my own bed.

"I can't sleep." Michael answers following me. I frown as he climbs onto the end of my bed and sits his legs crossed in front of him. "Why can't you sleep." I ask climbing under the sheets.

"Well, you keep talking." I frown at him. "I don't sleep talk."

"Then it must be the medicine. I hear it does funny things to people's minds." He looks down at his toes and quietly begins to count them. "It did funny things to you." His head snaps up and his eyebrows knit together.

"What?" He squeaks.

"Michael, I know I barley know you but you're never like this." I give the confused boy a once over. He sighs and leans back staring at the ceiling.

"How did I get like this?" He asks, his adams apple straining due to the fact his neck was stretched.

"Madame Pomfrey must have given you some medicine, obviously." He rolls his eyes and sighs. "I know that, but why?"

He doesn't remember? The thought of Michael actually not knowing I hit him in the head with a bludger seriously looks appealing right now. It would help me avoid explaining that it was me who hit him in the head with a bludger, and it would also prevent me from explaining why.

I guess I wasn't really mad at him, even though I took my anger out on him. I was mad at Roxy, ridiculously mad at Roxy. She's my best friend, she isn't supposed to keep secrets. Why wouldn't she tell me they're dating, like I know I'd be hurt by it but this was worse. When I told her I thought he was hot, I didn't expect her to turn around a few days later and be dating him. Best friends don't do that.

We were best friends, now I can hardly stand to be in the same room as her.

Michael suddenly speaks up, "Do you wanna play truth or dare? I'm bored and I don't think I'll fall asleep any time soon." I study his face carefully. He is hot, ridiculously hot, even in superbat pyjamas. Especially with bed hair and a trickle of stuble across his jaw. His eyes aren't the same though, it's the medicine.

"Sure, but you go first." I suddenly say, he shrugs and smile.

"Truth or dare." He asks.

"Truth." I'm not up for doing dares right now.

He pauses, "Is it true that you like Daryl?" What type of question is that? I frown but nod, "Yeah." He nods slowly pursing his lips as if he's thinking, I wait a moment and then he perks up. "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"God dammit." I pause and purse my lips thinking hard. I then grin and turn to him. "Michael can you twerk?" He shrugs.

"I dare you to twerk." Michael shrugs and climbs off the bed. "Okay, so I squat?" He says thinking out loud and lowering himself. He looks over at me. "Now what do I do?" My head reels back. "I don't know I can't twerk." He then leans forward and grabs my hand dragging me from the bed. "Okay we're going to learn how to twerk."

"Michael I am not learning to twerk at two a.m in the hospital wing." I say trying to get away buy his grip on my hand tightens and he pulls me back.

"You squat." He says and he squats again, I sigh and squat too. "Then I think you just do this.." He trails off and begins ot jerk his ass in the strangest ways known to man kind. I shriek with laughter and shake my head straightening up.

"Michael that is so not how you twerk." He stops mid jerk. "But that's how Asthon twerks."

"Yeah but he's half Irish! He can't twerk!" I trail off and grin thinking of an insult. "You must be half Irish too." It takes a moment for him to realise and then he yells, "HEY!" Once again I shriek with laughter. "DON'T LAUGH!" He yells shoving me.

"Don't shove me." I say back as my calves hit the bed post.

"I do what I want." Michael answers.

"Because you're punk rock?" I ask skeptically. He turns on me and nods folding his arms over his chest. "I am very punk rock."

"Says the man wearing superbat pyjamas." He takes a step closer to me and narrows his eyes. Theres a sudden noise from Madame Pomfrey's office. "Go." He whispers shoving me towards my bed as he dashes to his.

I tug the sheets up to my chin and snap my eyes closed. Madame Pomfrey steps out of her office just as I hear Michael's breathing slow as if he's asleep.

"I could have sworn I heard noise." She mutters to herself and I bite my lip holding back laughter.

Madame Pomfrey sighs and heads back into her office. Silence falls over the hospital wing again. I hear Michael chuckle from the otherside of the room.

"Yet she didn't hear the happy birthday." I whisper and his laughter rises slighly.

I sit up and so does he. We don't say anything but we just stare. He looks tired. He looks hot, I've already said that but he does. His green eyes sparkle in the moon light that's drifting in through the windows. There's a small smile on his lips and it then turns to a goofy grin.

"What?" I whisper to him bringing my knees up to my chest.

"You look pretty." He answers softly.

"You can't say that." I answer sadly. He shakes his head. "But it's true."

I look up at him and he smiles again, I feel my cheeks turn hot and am glad for the semi darkness so he doesn't notice.

"Truth or dare." He suddenly asks.

"Truth." I answer, he sighs. "Your so boring." I look up at him. "Just give me and interesting truth."

"Why are you mad at Roxy." My heart drops.

I shake my head softly. "It's complicated." I answer.

"I can handle complicated." He answers.

"Not this complicated. Not complicated between two life long best friends who suddenly turn on each other. I can't even handle that complicated." Michael sighs.

"Fine, your go." I'm surprised he dropped it that early, but glad he did too.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What's the most embarassing memory you can think of."

He stopped and thought for a moment. "About a year ago we were playing to like thousands, hundreds of thousands of people in this huge arena and I can't even remember where it was man," He stops and laughs, "And it was raining and I fell, " He stops and laughs again. "And then when we got off stage Luke told me there was a condom stuck to my back from when I fell and it had been there the whole time."

I laughed, I genuinely laughed so hard my eyes watered. I laughed some more and he laughed too. "Oh my god, how I wish I had been there." I cough through laughter, he shrugs and wipes away tears of joy.

"Truth or dare." He whispers as his laughter fades.

"Truth." I answer he groans. "Fine you choose the boring option I choose an interesting question." He stops and I raise an eyebrow, challenging him. "When, did you have, your first... period." My mouth drops open.

"You can't ask a girl that."

"You chose truth I ask a question." He answers raising an eyebrow.

I splutter for a moment. "No, no I'm not answering." He raises both eyebrows. "No." I shake my head. "You have to." He says.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" I say louder.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." He keeps saying yes and it really starts to get on my nerves.

"FIIIINE!" He stops and sits patiently. "I was eleven." His eyebrows knitt together again. "That's not possible, girls can't have periods that young."

"Yeah we can." I protest, what does this idiot thinks he's a genius on how women's bodies work now or something?

"Girls are weird." I roll my eyes. "We say that about guys." He scoffs.

"Go again." He says sighing. "Truth or dare." I ask.

"Truth." I groan in annoyance.

"When and where did you loose your virginity." I snap suddenly. He mouth drops open. "What? No boundaries right?" He scowls.

"I was seventeen, and it was in a disabled public bathroom." At first my face goes blank upon hearing where he lost his virginity and then I begin to laugh.

"Dude come on don't be a bitch." I shake my head and bite my lip holding back the laughter.

"Truth or dare." Michael spits out at me some what embarassed.

"Dare." I answer in a challenging tone.

He grins devilishly. "I dare you to go knock on the nurses door." I gasp and shake my head. "Do it." He urges. "You've to come too." I say. "You knock." I shrug, "Fine by me."

I slip out from under the sheets for the second time that night and meet Michael in between the two beds. He presses and finger to his lips and then puts his hand on the small of my back and pushes me lightly towards the door.

He keeps his hand there the entire creep up to Madame Pomfrey's door. I gulp staring at the glass that I can see Michael's reflection in.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble." He shrugs and taps my back. "Do it." I sigh and raise my clenced fist. I gulp and rap my knucles sharply on the glass.

"WHAT? What's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey yelps from inside.

"GO!" I whisper to Michael turning and shoving him, we sprint to our beds, our heads barley hitting our pillows before Madame Pomfrey bursts through her office door. Her face drops and turns to confusion.

"What on earth?"

Michael snores from across from me, and I shift in my sleep. She sighs, "Must've been Peeves." She curses the poltergeist and goes back into her office.

I arch my neck and look over at Michael who's looking at me a grin on his face.

"Who's Peeves?" He whispers.

"The school's poltergeist, you'd get on great with him."

"Awesome my new best friend is a ghost." He's propped up on his elbows.

"I'd say more so soul mate." He laughs and throws his head back dropping onto the pillows.

"You're hilarious Serena." Just the way my name rolls off his tongue sends butterflies into motion in my stomach.

"Why thank you." I answer not missing a beat.

I hear him smirk.

"Night." I whisper tucking myself into my pillow.

"Sweet dreams Serena." And the butterflies float back, I smile as I drift into a sleep containing dreams of Michael that wouldn't be considered pg thirteen at any rate.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake in the morning I'm once again dazed and confused as to

where I am, but within moments Madame Pomfrey pops up in front of me

with more medicine and I remember exactly where I am, and remember why

I'm there too.

I had been in potions, and really not concentrating and things went

bad and I'm most likely scarred. I sigh and take the medicine without

question. "Now, you'll be able to go back to normal school life after

lunch. However you must keep the bandage on your cheek on for a while,

the rest is fine, you must come back for check ups every evening so it

doesn't get infected. Do you understand?" I nodded tiredly at her.

"Good." She turns sharply and marches over the bed across from mine. I

notice the tuffs of pink hair sticking up from the top of the other

bed. My mind blanks for a moment as to why Michael is here and then I

remember smacking a bludger into the side of his head.

Whoops.

I shake my head lightly wondering why on earth I'm so tired, and why I

can't remember much. It must be the medicine.

Michael grumbles from the other side of the bed, Madame Pomfrey snaps

at him. He grunts back but sits up and takes the medicine off of her.

She explains to him that he'll be in the Hospital wing for the rest of

the day but he can go back to his dorm to night. He shrugs not really

paying attention.

Madame Pomfrey dismisses herself and disappears back into her office.

Michael's head swivels and he looks over at me.

"Fun night last night." He comments.

"What?" I ask my mind rushing to conclusions of the worst - well best

scenarios that could have taken place last night.

"Truth or dare?" He says raising his eyebrows.

Shit. What the hell did I do last night?

"You don't remember? Come on we attempted to twerk." He says with a grin.

"We did what?" I spit back out at him in shock. He laughs. "Yeah, and

you had your period when you were eleven!" My mouth drops open. "I

TOLD YOU THAT!" I exclaim and he bursts into more laughter. "You

really don't remember, oh my god."

"Did we do anything ridiculously stupid?" I ask rubbing my temples

cursing myself and this medicine. "Not really, none of us stripped if

that's what you mean."

I nod slowly and sigh. Thank god. I mean sure seeing Michael wearing

nothing, nothing would be great but not when I can't remember or when

both of us were doped up on medicine.

"Awesome." I murmur.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah, you

were talking about how the frog ate Daryl." His smile slightly fades

there, "You seemed really worried that there was a frog eating Daryl."

I smirk and snigger with laughter. "Oh all things I had a dream about

Daryl getting ate by a frog. How interesting." Michael shrugs and I

just shake my head.

"Michael can we please just forget last night ever happened." He

frowns and mulls over it for a moment. "Most of it." He decides.

"Michael I swear to god if you tell anyone about my damn period I will

kill you!" I yell across the room, he skits in laughter and shakes his

head. "I won't, I won't. I swear I won't. I wont." He sighs in

laughter. "However I am telling people we tried to twerk at like two

a.m whilst being doped up on medicine."

I sighed and groaned loudly, he laughed.

#~#~#~#~#

It took about a week for the story of Michael and I's twerking at two

a.m in the Hospital wing to spread across the whole school. By then we

had been in school two weeks. Daryl had scored himself detention

twice, as had Draco.

It had been in Defence Against The Dark Arts, with the Carrows. Or

more so the daughter and son of the Devil himself. Now Daryl is

strange when it comes to animals, he genuinely cares about them and is

all animal rights savvy. So when he was asked to practice Crucio on a

bird he blatantly refused and landed himself on the Carrows list.

His first detention had apparently been just cleaning toilets, but his

second was far from cleaning toilets. He had been called to their

office in the dungeons after school, and he arrived back half way

through dinner.

I had been sat between Sofia and Luna, discussing myths and how they

affected the development of society. Whether they held it back, or

whether they kept us from becoming big headed about claiming we knew

everything. That's when Daryl arrived clutching a wad of toilet paper

to his jaw. As you could expect I had flipped.

"Daryl what the hell happened to you!" I exclaim attracting attention

from our friends sitting around us. "Nothing." Daryl muttered sitting

down next to me. "Shut up." I answer snatching his hand away from his

jaw. "Daryl." I breath out starring at the angry gash in his jaw.

"Look just don't make a scene." Daryl says in a hushed voice.

"Daryl that's child abuse. That's dark magic on a child. It's

illegal!" Daryl scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I'm not a child." He

answers putting the wad of toilet paper back up to his jaw with a

wince.

"You're not seventeen yet Daryl, you still have the trace, that makes

you a child in wizarding laws." Daryl shrugs piling his plate high.

"I'll be seventeen on October third, it'll be fine Serena. Stop

fussing." I sigh and look over at our friends who look just as

concerned, all but Mikey, who seems to be paying more attention to his

food. Why did he have to be hot? I have every reason not to think

about him the majority of the time yet I can't stop myself.

I sigh and turn back to Daryl.

"Daryl." I whisper.

"What?" He snaps back, he's in pain I can tell.

I slide closer and slide my arm through his. "You okay?" I ask softly.

"M' fine." He answers shovelling food into his mouth.

"Does it hurt?" I tilt his head towards mine and pull his hand away to

examine it better.

"Little bit." He lies, I lean down and pull my wand from my boot. "Do

you want me to get rid of the pain?" He nods silently.

"Just don't move." I whisper. Suddenly there's a bang from the

otherside of the table. Our heads snap towards Mikey, who's now almost

marching out of the great hall. I glance around confused, and my

expression is matched by everyone else. Except for Roxy, who seems to

be more so thinking, rather than confused. She then shakes her head to

herself and turns back to her food.

Daryl wasn't the only Gryffindor to receive the same treatment over

the next week. Daryl tended to get it worse than most. I wasn't sure

if it was because he was a Gryffindor, if it was because he was

muggleborn, or if it was because the Carrows hated him. Yet on three

occasions did he arrive back from detention with different gashes and

injuries.

It was the third week of School when Draco was given the list of

Quidditch games, by then we had been having training on Tuesdays,

Thursdays and Saturday mornings. Draco had decided our official team

without doing try outs, this year he wanted to win, he was determined,

we hadn't won in a while.

So, he played seeker. Blaise Zabini, Martin Flint and Roxy were our

chasers. They worked well together, when Roxy was younger she had

played chaser along side Marcus Flint, Martin's older brother so it

was as if she knew the third year already. Beleney Blake was our

keeper, her sister had been keeper before and had been good, and

Beleney had been showing signs of a good keeper since first year so

Draco decided that was best. He put Michael and I as beaters. I'd

played alongside Draco since first year as a beater, not to brag but

one of the best this school has seen. Violent and really having no

empathy for how much pain you put your opponents in helps.

Our first match was against Hufflepuff on the twentieth of October, it

was three weeks away. Draco was worried we wouldn't be ready, so he,

Blaise and Mikey did some snooping and found out who was playing what

on the Hufflepuff team.

Joe, Sofia's boyfriend played seeker. He was good, annoyingly. There

had only been three new students at the try outs and they had all made

the team. Luke was playing keeper, which sucked because apparently he

was brilliant. A new girl called Jennifer Lawrence had been given one

of the chaser places. And a new boy, John Watson was also a chaser.

Hannah Abott was the third chaser. This was good for us as the chasers

didn't know each other very well and therefore wouldn't be able to

work well as a team. However Hannah was good, very good. And according

to Draco's snooping so were Jennifer and John. Sarah Moran, though

innocent as she may seem, was a beater, as was Susan Bones. Michael

saw no threat in them, he was a very stupid person.

We were on our way back from our Thursday evening training session

when we were met by Ashton, Calum and Luke. They were on their way

down to meet Hagrid, Michael was to go with them. And almost instantly

on hearing Michael was going too Roxy decided she would go as well.

They waved a sketchy goodbye and sprinted off down to Hagrid's.

Life went on around the school with no buldger to the head accidents,

or blowing potions up in your face accidents. There was other injuries

due to the Carrows here and there but otherwise our group of friends

was thankfully pain free.

Roxy and I however were still not talking. We talked when we had to,

that was it. I knew she was mad at me for hitting Michael, but she had

been worried when I originally blew a potion up in my face, her worry

must have faded almost instantly. She was always with Michael these

days, always. Sitting next to him in all the class they had together,

sitting next to him in the great hall, in the common room. They had

inside jokes and puns that only they understood.

Saying I felt left out was an understatement. It wasn't just Michael

though, she was hanging out with Ashton, Luke and Calum more than she

was hanging with me and the girls now too.

She couldn't hate me that much for hurting her precious new best

friend to desert all of her other friends. I kept thinking that to

myself, yet every time one of us asked her if she wanted to hang she

said she was busy with one of the 5SOS boys.

It must have been punishment for what I did to Michael, but that had

been nearly three weeks ago already. It was nearly the end of

September, she should be over it. She should at least be hanging with

her other friends. Why punish them when it was my fault? It was

unfair, what she was doing was unfair.

It wasn't that we had changed, we still liked the same things, we

still had the same sense of humour, we just had stopped talking. And

neither of us felt it was enough of our fault to go and apologise. I

was certainly not saying I was sorry for hitting Michael, most people

had thought it was an accident. She obviously hadn't, and she wasn't

going to forgive me for hurting him that easily.

It sucked.

#~#~#~#~#~#

"COME ON! COME ON! Gather round folks. It's this little boys birthday

tomorrow and before he becomes a big kid we're testing his readiness

for being a big kid!" Draco yells at the top of his voice as they

crowd around Daryl.

"Draco what on earth are you doing?" I call up to him as he stands on

the back of the sofa.

"Just arm wrestling, except I decided to call it something different

to make it sound interesting." He answers hopping down off of the back

of the sofa.

"It actually just sounded really stupid." He rolls his eyes at me and

then drags me into the centre of the circle.

Blaise is sitting at one side of a table, his eyes are winced closed

and he's pushing with all of his might trying to budge Daryl's arm.

Daryl glances over at me and winks chuckling. There's girls crowded

around his side of the table. He's wearing one of his home clothes

shirts, the sleeves are ripped off and his biceps are on full show for

all the ladies.

"You gonnah give up yet?" He taunts Blaise, who shakes his head and

grunts. "Fine." Daryl answers, he lets his hand drop back slightly,

shocking Blaise and in that moment of shock Daryl slams Blaise's hand

down onto the table.

"That is four for Daryl, and none for everyone else." Draco announces

his voice turning from enthusiastic to dull. "This is so lame." I say

pulling up a chair next to Daryl.

"We're men, we do man stuff." He answers chugging back firewhiskey.

"Daryl I am closer to being a man that you are, and I have a vagina

and boobs you don't." The crowd of people around us laugh as Daryl

flicks his middle finger towards me with a grunt. I roll my eyes and

snatch up his bottle of firewhiskey and take a slug of my own.

"Okay, who's next?" Draco calls and the crowd quietens down a little.

"How about you?" Asks Laura who lands herself on my lap, muttering

something about her legs being tired. "Not a chance. He'd break my

damn wrist." Draco answers not one bit ashamed. "Your just a coward!"

Ginny shoots at him from the sofa behind me. She's squashed into it

next to Sarah Carmody, Sarah Moran, Sofia and Luna. Neville is perched

on the arm of the chair at one side, and Joe the other side. Even

though they're not Slytherins we tell them the password just because

we like having them around.

"I'll have a go!" Calum suddenly announces. A cheer goes up. Calum is

sitting on Luke's lap due to the lack of seating in the Slytherin

common room. He untangles himself from Luke and climbs into the seat

across from Daryl.

"You've got balls for a China man." Daryl says lining his hand up to Calum's.

"I'm not Chinese! Or Asian!" The crowd laughs at Calum's frustration.

Surprisingly Calum holds his own well against Daryl, but Daryl still

wins. Draco adds Calum's name to the top of the list which states he

lasted the longest.

"Luke you have a go." Calum says before he sits back down on Luke.

"No." Luke groans. "Oh go on." Draco eggs as Calum grabs Luke's wrist

and pulls him to his feet. "I hate you." He murmurs to Calum, Calum

only laughs and shoves Luke towards the chair.

Luke doesn't last as long as Calum, but he lasted longer than Blaise

had, but Blaise has very little upper body strength.

"Okay, I'm having a go!" Ashton announces. He had been standing behind

the sofa behind me, half talking to Sarah Carmody and half watching

the arm wrestling.

Ashton is a good contender for Daryl, he has upper body strength and

that's pretty obvious. He takes his seat and giggles nervously. They

line their hands up again. "Ready? Go!" Draco calls. This match is

different compared to the other matches. Ashton is trying, and

surprisingly so is Daryl. His mouth has formed a hard line and the

veins in his arms are visible.

"This is so tight, oh my god." Draco yells about the noise.

"That's what she said." Ashton and Daryl mutter at the same time, and

without warning they both burst into laughter, their hands falling

apart. Draco rubs his temples sighing at their childish humour.

"You gotta say that was pretty funny." I say as Ashton and Daryl

continue to laugh.

"You are so annoying." He says to Daryl.

"Why thank you." Daryl answers. Draco marks their match as a tie and

now no one else seems to want to go up against Daryl.

"Draco check who managed to beat him before." I offer up. Draco flips

through his old notepad that we've used since first year. He frowns at

the words and the looks up to me. "You did."

"Using magic!" I say almost immediately.

However Daryl shakes his head and pulls me from under Laura and onto

the chair across from him. "Draco please, I have less upper body

strength then you have." But Draco shakes his head grinning. "I hate

all of you." I mumble and Draco and Daryl high five laughing.

"You I hate you most of all." I say glaring at Daryl. He grins back

and grabs my hand.

"Oh my god no." I whisper.

Draco counts us down and yells go. I've arm wrestled Daryl before,

during the endless summers when we'd spend days at Roxy's and then use

the floo network to get to our house. Spend time in The Leaky

Cauldron. Yet late at night when we would have nothing else to do we

would arm wrestle. Roxy and I were almost identical when it came to

having very little upper body strength and Daryl always got really

bored of us since he had a lot.

I hold my own for only a few moments before my hand inches to the side.

"No." I whisper and Daryl laughs inching my hand slowly down towards

the table. I let out a strangled yell as I attempt to push back

against Daryl and all the crowd does is laugh.

"Is my misery entertaining?" I yell giving another shove, and there is

a chorus of yes. I sigh as Daryl's eyes move up to meet mine. "Done

yet?" He asks I scowl back at him and then he slams my hand down hard

on the table.

Draco announces Daryl as the champion and they crack open a few more

firewhiskeys. Soon the crowd starts to drizzle back to their dorm

rooms, or the house common rooms. And all that's left is Daryl, Draco

and I.

Daryl chugs back his, I've actually lost count of how many bottles

he's drank, but it's been a lot. "Where's Mikey and Rox?" He asks

starring at the ceiling. I glance over at Draco who shrugs, hoping

Daryl will drop the subject. "What if they're, you know, doing the

sexy time." At first Draco and I laugh but then I realize that I

really don't want that to be true.

"Let's hope they use protection." Daryl says raising his bottle into

the air. "And that they don't get caught." He continues.

I sigh and walk over to Daryl pulling him to his feet. "Come on, your

drunk Daryl. You need to sleep." Draco grabs Daryl's other arm and

first they walk me to my dorm room. "Night guys."

"Night Serena." Draco answers softly. "Night sis." Daryl says, he

drops his arms around me in a clumsy hug and I chuckle. "It's our

birthday tomorrow!" Daryl cheers quietly. "You did get me a present

right?" He asks narrowing his eyes. "Of course I did you idiot. Now go

to bed, and Draco don't let him drink anymore."

Draco rolls his eyes and the drags Daryl, who's mumbling about how he

just wants to eat a quaffle. I stare after him ridiculously confused,

I hear Draco laugh at my brother's drunk ranting. I shake my head

lightly and then shove the door open into my dorm.

I smile at my bed, thankful for sleep. I curl up listening to the

sound of my roommates breathing, it sounds wrong though. Serena still

isn't back, and it doesn't feel right not having her breathing in the

mix. I sigh and roll over, at some point I drift off to sleep dreaming

off quaffles eating Daryl, instead of Daryl eating quaffles. I dream

of dancing firewhiskey bottles and of Draco's head on the body of a

body builder.

I sleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Daryl's P.O.V.

Something prodded me in the side. I ignored it.

I felt another prod. I grunted and rolled over.

Someone cleared their throat. "G'way." I mumble.

Something prodded me. Again.

"What?" I snap shooting up off of the bed. The small house elf that had been atempting to wake me stumbles back.

"Sorry Drago." I murmur softly, droping my head back down onto the pillow. "Young sir, it is gone lunch time. You have to go to class." The elf says.

Drago understands that he must always follow rules and orders from the wizards in Hogwarts, however it's a little different with me. I don't treat him as harshly as other students do. And he talks back to me, I let him though, if I didn't he'd start letting it slip that I smuggle things into the school - with his help of course.

"I don't want to go to class." I answer propping myself up on my elbows.

"Daryl, you must go." I sighed, Drago was right. He was always right. I groaned and rose from the bed, the house elf tumbled backwards out of my way.

"Your friends have left gifts." Drago says quietly nodding towards the pile of presents at the end of the bed. A grin split across my face, "Great!"

I turn to the gifts and then hear a zap signalling that Drago has left.

Sarah Moran had bought me a bunch of different sweets, which I ate immediately. Sofia had bought me a poster of the Irish National Quidditch team, who happened to be my favourites. Joe had bought me a calender of the Irish National Quidditch team. They must have been co-ordinating. Laura bought me a book on broomstick maintenance. Ginny had bought me a set of new pyjamas as all the ones I owned had holes in them. Luna had bought me a pair of glasses, and a note that said they helped to see wackspurts. Neville had bought me a book on herbology, that I knew I wouldn't use. Sarah Carmody bought me a new pair of boots, which I needed. Luke had bought me a hair brush as only days before had he been complaining about the state of my hair. Calum bought me a signed poster of their band, and a note attached to it read, "Be happy with it, others would kill for it." I had just rolled my eyes and tossed it into the growing pile. Michael had obviously bought me nothing but I hadn't expected him to. Ashton had bought me a new set of weight blocks to add to the press up bench hidden behind stacks of books in our dorm. Roxy had bought me a whole new set of prank essentials from Fred and George's shop.

Then finally, after inspecting the prank materials I turned to the largest box, that I presumed was from Serena.

I frown and pulled open the lid, and to my surprise out pounched a small, golden labrador. It barked happily. My eyebrows crossed together in completel confusion.

"She got me a dog for my birthday." I whisper.

"Jesus." I whisper. They dog then clambers awkwardly onto my lap looking up at me with his little puppy dog eyes. Once I didn't move, the dog nudged at my hand until it was resting on his head. He mewled softly. I grinned and scratched him behind his ear.

"God damn it." I murmured. "How the hell did she get you in here?" I lift the dog up quickly and continue my sentence with a, "Little Mister."

Obviously the dog doesn't talk back he just jumps off of my bed and lands lightly on the floor.

"Insane is all I can call her, insane." I shook my head and rose from my bed. I tugged off my pyjamas and on my uniform. I pulled on my new boots - which fit perfectly, and then ran the hairbrush through my hair.

Luke would be so proud.

I grabbed my backpack, and dumped out the books. I checked my timetable, and then the time. I cursed.

I was late for Defence Against the Dark Arts, as if the Carrows needed another reason to hate me. I shoved the vague books I needed into my backpack and raced to the door. I threw it open and then hurled myself down the stairs, through the common room, out through the portrait and down the moving stairs and onto the ground floor. I kept running until BAM I ran straight into someone.

"DARYL!"

"SERENA!"

Her anger at me knocking her books fades and she grins. "Happy Birthday!" I roll my eyes at her. "Happy Birthday!" I say back.

"NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP WE ARE LATE FOR DEFENCE!" She exclaims scrambling for her books. I lead the way as we sprint, matching each others speeds towards the Defence classroom.

"They're going to kill us!" She exclaims as we round the corner of the hallway where the Defence classroom is.

"No shit." I answer arriving at the door. I shove it open and we fall through it. Causing a bigger scene than we would have liked.

Alecto hummed from her perch at the top of the classroom. Silence fell across the room. He rose slowly from his seat and walked towards us. As he did he flicked things out of the way with his wand. He knew how to keep a crowd to his attention, I'll tell you that.

"Oh so special are we?" He cooed, almost. Neither of us said a thing.

"The Winter twins. Oh yes, so special." I felt a jolt of pain shoot through my back. I let out a yell and tumble forward grabbing a desk to steady myself.

"Oh, I'm Serena Winters and it's my birthday so I can be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Suddenly Serena lets out a cry and winces her eyes shut.

"DETENTION!" He roars, making the entire class jump. His voice had went from a little kitten to an angry lion and we all feared him like this.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS AND SHUT UP!" He orders marching to the top of the classroom.

I glance over at Serena who gulps and then slides into an empty table, I take a seat next to her. We sit in silence. This day had started out so well, why did he have to ruin it. I suddenly feel a pair of eyes on me and look up.

Michael with the pink hair is starring directly at me, his eyebrows are furrowed and he looks even more confused than I do in potions. I scowl at him, so he scowls back. I roll my eyes and turn back to my doodling.

The class couldn't have gone any slower. And when the bell finally does ring, it's insane how relieved I am.

#~#~#~#

Serena's P.O.V.

"So it's our birthday and we're stuck in dentention with the Carrows." I sigh as Daryl and I make our way towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts room.

"Do you realize how much this will suck?" He asks, I sigh and nod. But then I perk up. "What did you call him?" I say sliding in next to Daryl.

"Call who?" He asks.

"The damn dog!" I say exasperated. "Oh." He chuckles lightly. "Called him Jesus." My head swivells to face my grinning twin brother. "You called him Jesus?" Daryl nods.

"Why? How? What?!" I spit out ridiculously confused.

"Well you see when I opened the box and a dog jumped out on top of me, I exclaimed "Jesus" and he responded. So now he is Jesus." I starred a Daryl for a moment. "You're an idiot." Daryl shrugs and then stops dead in his tracks as he sees Alecto standing outside the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

He beckoned us forward. I glanced over at Daryl who gulped. I took a step forward and he fell in beside me. We walked towards the classroom door, and then turned and we were in. Alecto slammed the door shut behind us.

I turned to face Amycus standing the middle of the room. She smiled.

"Daryl come here a moment." Alecto grabbed Daryl's backpack and then shoved him towards his sister, dragging Daryl's backpack from his back. Daryl gulps again and walks slowly forward, he's inches from her when she grabs him and throws him against the wall.

With a swish of her wand restraints come from no where and tie Daryl down.

"How nice, such a pretty view." She cooed.

"You perv." I growled at her, Alecto suddenly grabbed me and threw me forwards to where his sister stood.

"Oh I know." She says with a smile. Her smile then fades. "Take out your wand." I pull my wand from my boot.

"Now, since you missed today's lesson you can practice was we learnt about in class." I hadn't been listening all through class and had no idea what she was talking about. "Alecto, care to show her what to do?"

A smile cracked on Alecto's lips. He shoved me aside and pulled his wand from beneath his cloak.

He raised his wand and whispered. "Crucio."

Daryl let out an agonised roar. "NO!" I scream throwing myself towards Daryl however Amycus grabs me holding me back. She grabs my chin forcing me to watch as my brother is pummelled with pain he can't control.

Suddenly Daryl's roar ends, and his voice turns to ragged breathing. "Now." Amycus says wiping a tear that had fallen, off of my cheek. "Your turn." She shoves me in front of Daryl and pulls her brother back.

I shake my head, Daryl's already weak. I can tell.

I've never been in detention with the Carrows, he has, he knows what they do. He knew what was going to happen when we arrived here.

"Excuse me?!" Snaps Alecto.

"I won't do it."

"Serena," Daryl croaks turning his head to face mine. "Do it, please." I shake my head again tears forming in my eyes.

"No. I won't."

Alecto suddenly lands his wand against my skull. "Serena please!" Daryl roars. I shake my head again. "You don't know what it does!" He pants, and he does. He's been through this before.

"Please I can't see you like that!" I shake my head again at my brothers pleads.

"JUST DO IT!" He roars. "Listen to your brother." Amycus whispers circling me. "Do it."

"Please Serena." Daryl begs, and on his command I raise my wand a fraction. "Come on." Amycus says softly.

"Just say the word." I bite my lip at the tears roll down my cheeks freely now.

"Do it." Alecto growls. Suddenly his wand is gone, but now there is a knife against my neck. "SERENA!" Daryl yells.

"CRUCIO!" I scream in anger and frustration. Daryl throws his head back and roars in agony. "Keep it up." Amycus says as I hold the wand towards Daryl, tears pouring down my face like a waterfall.

I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right. It's far from right. I'm torturing my twin brother. And suddenly the guilt, and pain and horror at my recent actions catches up too quickly and I drop my arm.

"NO!" Screams Amycus. "You little bitch, crucio him again!" She shouts to me. "No!" I whimper. "WHAT?!"

"No!"" I say a little louder.

"SERENA! DO IT!" Daryl roars over me, I turn to face him, I shake my head lowering my wand. "Serena, please." He whispers. His eyes lock with mine, I let out a shaky sob and nod slowly. "Do it." He repeats. "Crucio." I whisper.

Daryl's back arches as he yells out in pain, his legs twist against his restraints, he's covered in sweat and a bruise is forming on his arm where he hit the wall. His veins pop from his neck as the pain rips through him.

There's suddenly a sharp knock at the door. Amycus knocks my arm away and my wand goes flying hitting Daryl square in the face. Suddenly the lights come on, and Daryl's restraints disappear, he drops to his knees.

I rush forward as the door flies open and is walks Snape.

"What on earth is going on here?" He says slowly his eyes moving from the Carrows to us.

"He attacked us, we were giving him a piece of his own medicine." Amycus answers with a pretty smile. "Sir! No that's not-"

"You should put them on detention." Alecto says with a shrug.

"I will. First the two of you, get back to your common rooms. Second detention with me, for the next two weeks." He snaps and then points towards the door. I help Daryl to his feet, grab my wand and his backpack and we stumble out the door.

We trudge to the Slytherin common room in silence.

"Daryl why did you make me do that?" I whisper as we half stumble, half fall down the steps.

"You needed too."

"No Daryl. No I didn't." He shakes his head softly.

"You don't know what they would have done if you hadn't done it to me." He curses softly as he slings his backpack on his back.

"I don't care. I really don't." But once again Daryl shakes his head. "Daryl they could have done anything to me, it would have been better! They don't scare me!"

And he shakes his head. "Not they, him."

"What do you mean?" I beg turning down the last hallway towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Alecto, he, he-" Daryl pauses choosing his words carefully. "He might like the younger girls better but he would have done it to you anyways."

My jaw drops, and my eyes widen. I gulp.

"No." I shake my head, Daryl's eyes lock with mine and he nods silently. "He's made Draco and I watch, sworn to kill us if we tell. I couldn't watch him do that to you. Anything would have been better than watching him rape you. Anything." He puts emphasis on anything and

I know he even means death.

I bite my lip softly and wipe away a tear that had fallen on his brushed cheek. "I'm sorry." He nods and then turns to the door. He sighs softly, plastering a smile on his face and shoves the door open.

"SURPRISE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven...

Roxanne's pov

I'm sneaking through the honeydukes secret passage way back to hogwarts levitating two boxes of butterbeer and firewhiskey and two boxes of various sweets. Today is Serena and Daryl's birthday and we're throwing them a party. This morning I said I would go to hogsmeade to get the stuff even though Serena and I are still arguing. We haven't spoken for weeks and it hasn't been very fun.

At first she was ignoring me and I don't even know why, then she goes and hits one of my best friends in the head, almost killing him and for what? Jealousy? I know my best friend and I know that look on her face, I just don't understand what she's thinking? I know she likes Mikey, it's obvious to me but if she didn't like that I was spending so much time with him she should have said.

I got to the end of the passageway and put the boxes down, I then took out my wand and levitated them out. Ever since what I call 'the incident' when I was younger, I've been really powerful and to me wandless magic is as easy as breathing.

I managed to get back go the common room without getting caught, stepping inside I saw there were a few extra tables by the walls for the food and drinks. We don't usually decorate the place with balloons and other party decorations, Slytherin parties don't work that way. I saw that nobody was in the room so I put my wand away and put all the things on the tables with a swish of my hand.

"You should be more careful with that you know." I jumped and turned to see Mikey leaning against the entry way to the boys stairway.

I sighed. "Ever since it happened I've felt more comfortable using wandless." I looked away. "Why couldn't he just leave me alone?" I mumbled to myself but he heard me and pulled me into a hug. "That assholes gone Rox, he did a horrible thing and paid the price. Come on, let's go fly for a while."

We went outside and did just that, we talked and laughed and it was just like the old times. After a couple of hours we went back inside so we wouldn't miss the party. Everyone was in the common room so Mikey and I went and joined our friends. Not five minutes later the assigned person bolted in the door telling us they were coming, everyone got ready and when the door opened we screamed. "SURPRISE."

I could tell something was wrong, something happened, I could see the signs that most wouldn't see. Growing up with these guys I knew them pretty well and by the looks of it it was bad. Serena has been crying, though she covers it well and Daryl was wearing his fake 'public' smile he plasters on when he's pissed. What the fuck happened?

Everyone was going up to them and saying happy birthday but with everything going on with Serena and I, I stayed back and Mikey stayed with me.

"What's Daryl's surname?" He asked me, I looked at him, bemused.

"Winters."

"What's Serena's surname?"

"Winters, obviously." I rolled my eyes at him, he can be so stupid sometimes.

"And why is that obvious?" He asked me.

"Because they're brother and sister. Twins. You know?" I said in exasperation.

"Well son of a bitch." He muttered.

I turned to him, noting the tone in his voice. "You didn't know? You actually didn't know? Dude, they look so alike." I laughed, his stupidity is always so hilarious.

He grumbled out a 'whatever' and walked away. I shook my head, he's so weird.

I looked up to see Daryl going to get a drink and I quickly walked over to him.

"What happened? And don't try lie to me, you know I don't like that." I said, with both sternness and concern in my voice.

He sighed. "Well since Serena and I were late this morning we got detention. In detention she had to crucio me, she didn't want to but you know the type of things they do to girls here." I nodded, remembering when he and Draco came back from that horrible detention and told me about it.

"That must have been horrible." He nodded and downed his whole drink. "What's going on with you and Serena?" He asked. I told him the story and he listened intently the whole way through, not even interrupting during the quiddich accident.

"Well you know how she gets sometimes." He shook his head. "I know you two will sort it out." I don't know if it was the fact that I was upset about the whole situation with Serena or the fact that Daryl was being sweet and not his usual 'joke about everything' self but my emotions suddenly caught up to me and I hugged him fiercely, burying my head in his neck. I smiled when he hugged me back, Daryl isn't an emotional kind of person but I've grown up with him and he's always been like a brother to me.

I pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Enjoy your party." I said and walked away. I joined the girls and we talked for a few hours. When there was only our big group of friends left Daryl's voice rang through the room. "Truth or Dare!" He shouted. We all cheered and got in a circle.

We all waited for someone to speak first. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll go first." Everyone cheered and I shook my head. "Ash, truth or dare?" After a moment of consideration he went with dare and everyone feigned shock. "I dare you to kiss Sarah Carmody." Everyone chuckled, obviously I'm not the only one sensing those two liking each other. They kissed, I think it was only supposed to me a small kiss but then Ash pulled her up against him and after a minute they were practically making out only to break apart when Daryl wolf whistled. They looked at each other for a second and then blushed Weasley red, they then looked away and quickly sat in their seats, avoiding eye contact for the rest of the evening.

Ashton asked Joseph who picked truth. "Have you and Sofia done anything yet." I grinned, every time someone asks Sofia we never get a straight answer. They both blushed and he nodded but didn't specify because he didn't have to.

The game went on, Daryl dared Draco to wear a Gryffindor tie for two days, Ginny dared Luna not to wear any of her strange things for a week, to which she was very upset by. Sarah dared Daryl to wear Luna's things for a day, because any longer is just mean and then he dared me to take veriteserum 'to make things interesting.' I rolled my eyes but took the offered potion.

I asked Serena who had been quiet the whole time, everyone looked at me in shock, knowing that we aren't talking, Serena picked truth and my inner Slytherin suddenly smirked. "Who do you like?" I asked her, she paled and looked around the circle, her eyes lingering on Mikey which only he and I noticed. Her eyes rested on me again and I knew before she said it that she was going to lie. "Um.. Draco." She blurted out, probably because he was beside me.

He turned to me as I turned to him and I winked hoping he got what I meant. Beside me I felt Mikey tense and looked at him. His eye twitched and his jaw set, this confirmed my suspicions of why he was being weird about her a while ago. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, already feeling his tension ebb away. I looked back up to see Serena glaring at our locked hands, she suddenly looked up at me.

"Roxanne, truth or dare?" I contained my shock, she very rarely calls me by my full name, I looked to see I wasn't the only one.

"Truth." As soon as I said it I immediately regret it, I took veriteserum and she is pissed at me so whatever she asks me I have to answer and have to do it honestly.

She smirked. "What did your father do that had your mom force him to leave." I felt the blood leave my face and my stomach drop. I cannot believe she just did that to me.

"SERENA!" Both Daryl and Michael shouted but before anything could be done I was talking, I looked at Serena the while I spoke. "When I was twelve years old my father tried to do a dark ritual on me. He brought me down to the basement and tied me to a table." I tried to stop talking but I couldn't, I closed my eyes, not being able to bear the looks on my friends faces. "He removed all my clothes so he could carve the runes into my stomach but decided he had to taunt me first, he kept going for a half an hour, switching between teasing and torturing. He started carving the runes, taking his time so he could tell me all the horrible things that would happen, he was almost finished when Daryl and Serena burst in, they were supposed to be coming over and obviously heard my screams. They stunned my father and called my mom. I was in st mungos for weeks after that but there will always be dark magic inside me." I finally finished and opened my eyes, blinking a few times to see through the tears that were pouring down my cheeks.

Looking around I saw everyone looking at me in horror, I didn't dare turn to Draco for fear I saw the same look. Daryl and Michael had looks of anger on their faces and Serena was silently crying, when she saw me looking at her she spoke. "Rox, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I asked that." And as she said that I felt a spark of anger, I shot to my feet and even I felt my magic spark about me, the couches flew back against the wall and the room shook.

"You know exactly why you did that and so do I. You did it out of spite, you did it because you decided to jump to conclusions instead of talking to me first. You know how much that night affected me, how even now I'm still not okay and you made me bring it up again, not only that but you made me tell everyone, knowing I couldn't lie about it." I shook my head. "What kind of best friend does that." I know I hit her where it hurt with the last comment but after what she just did, I couldn't care less.

I turned and ran out of the common room, not wanting to see my friends looks of pity and disgust or listen to Serena's pathetic apologies and I went to the room of requirement.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl was sitting where our group usually sat for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Our group.

It wasn't mine anymore, atleast I didn't think it was.

I gulped and walked slowly towards him, as I approached he looked up at me. His mouth was set in a hard line, his eyes unreadable. That was a tell tale sign in it's self. Daryl was either angry or he felt sorry for me. I have a feeling he feels sorry for me, everyone probably hates me. Everyone does hate me. He doesn't want to hate me, but he has to, and he doesn't want me to know that he is sorry.

But I'm his twin, I know him better than anyone else. Even unreadable eyes are readable.

"I'm assuming I can't sit." I say softly coming to a stop in front of him. His eyes search me as mine do to him. I feel like a bug under a magnifying glass as his eyes rack up and down me.

"You can, just not for long." I nod slowly and sit, taking a bite of toast as I do.

"At least you're being polite." I mumble.

"You don't deserve it." He answers sourly.

"Okay, dude, I know I messed up and all but-"

"Messed up? MESSED UP?" Daryl turns on me, his eyes glaring at me. He shakes his head softly.

"You've no idea what you've done." He whispers turning back to his food. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighs. "Don't you remember what she was like after it happened. You were there, you saw it happen! She was ruined, ruined. She had forgotten, pushed it to the back of her mind. Blocked out the memories. Her nightmares had stopped! And guess what, she's in the hospital wing because she woke last night screaming!" I drop my eyes. I should have been there, but I hadn't been. I'd been off by myself feeling sorry for myself, hating her for asking me who I liked. And in my absence her nightmares came back, and it was all my fault.

"You're her best friend." Daryl says coldly, and then he shakes his head. "You were her bestfriend." I drop my eyes from his. "If we had detention today, I wouldn't let you crucio me. I'd let the Carrows have you." My head snaps up my mouth opening slightly.

"Daryl." I gasp softly.

"You let a boy come between the two of you! Ye were inseparable! And now ye hate each, over a boy." I gulp starring at him.

"What are you talking about?" I deny.

He scoffs. "Don't lie to me Serena. I see the way you look at Michael, I'm not an idiot. I see the way you glare at them when they're together. You're an idiot." He answers turning to face me again. His eyes move to behind my head and I know our friends have come in. "You should go."

"Your choosing friends over family?" I ask softly.

"You choose revenge over family."

My eyes snap up to Daryl again. Daryl has a gift. He truly does. His fists can hurt, beat, pummel, turn someone to pulp. But his words, his words can do much worse. His tongue works in ways that can't be imagined. He knows what hurts, where it hurts most. And if he knows you, he knows exactly what to say to get under you skin. He's smart. Too smart. He knows exactly what hurts me, it usually hurts him too. And that comment, he knows, just added insult to injury.

I gulp tears brimming my eyes.

"Fine."

I shove myself to my feet, dropping my second slice of toast and turning to face Michael. Inches behind him is Ginny and Roxanne. The great hall turns eerily silent. Obviously the word of last night has spread.

Michael says nothing, and neither does Ginny and Roxanne.

I hear Daryl's voice in the back of my mind, "Over a boy." This boy I think starring at Michael, who is glaring back. I guess hitting him with a bludger, and ruining his best friend and most likely girlfriend knocked any of my chances with him out of the water.

I drop my eyes and shove past him, through Ginny and Roxanne and then I break into a light jog and I run from the great hall. I run flat out, through crowds of students, past hurrying professors, in and out of doors, up staircases, down hallways, through shortcuts and finally to the very top of the astronomy tower.

I finally come to a stop, I breathe hard trying to control my heart beat. I talk a step forward, and then another one, slowly inching towards the railing. As I reach it, my fingers grip the edge tightly until my knuckles turn white. I peer over it, starring at the ground. In an instant I shake my head and back away.

I shake my head again, I turn quickly almost tripping over my own feet and take off at an alarming speed down the stairs, back the way I came. I know for a fact I'll be late for potions, but Slughorn's easy, he won't mind.

I take a detour to the Slytherin common room, where I had left my backpack. The common room is empty. I grab my backpack and tear out of the room as quick as possible. Down more stairs, through more corridors and then finally I crash through the door of the potions room.

Everyone's head snaps towards the door.

"Miss Winter's." Says Slughorn softly. "You're late." He then says more sharply.

"Forgot my potions book, had to run back and get it." I answer swiftly. He nods. "Very well, take a seat."

But my seat is taken, and so is any other seat next to any so called friends of mine. I run my tongue across my teeth and then slide into the only remaining seat next to the new girl, in Hufflepuff. I say nothing to her as I pull my stuff out of my bag, noticing only then that my potions book isn't there. There's a potions book there but it's not mine. I open the cover, and scrawled across the top of it is the name "Michael Clifford."

My breath catches in my throat.

"You okay?" Whispers the blonde girl. I nod silently.

I look up to the left, where Michael and Roxanne sit. Michael isn't paying attention, however for once Roxanne is. He then glances over his shoulder at me. I stare at him, and he stares back. His hand then moves to the potions book in front of him. He raises his eyebrows, I nod in hope he's asking if I've his. He then mouths, "Later." I nod again.

"Thought he had a girlfriend." The blonde whispers. I glance over at her. "Jennifer." She prompts. I nod slowly.

I shrug.

"Then why are you communicating with him?" She whispers.

"I have his potions book. We're swapping at lunch." I answer.

"Right, but he has a girlfriend." I look over at her again. "It's just a text book."

"That's what they all say." She says rolling her eyes to the side. I scoff lightly.

"What ever."

"Miss Winters, Miss Lawrence, you're talking is interrupting my teaching." And before I can stop myself I answer. "Your teaching is interrupting my talking." He sighs softly. "Detention, after school today. You'll be clean out cauldrons."

I purse my lips and drop my head softly.

Jennifer laughs softly next to me. "Genius." I glance over at her, okay, maybe some Hufflepuffs have a dark side.

#~#~#~#

"Since your friends hate you, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch." Jennifer says as we walk from Transfiguation later that day.

"Thanks." I answer with a smile. Jennifer didn't have many close friends and therefore had no one to sit next to in any of her classes. So now I was her friend to sit next to in her classes.

"So who are your friends in Hufflepuff exactly?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well, we're not really close, they're just there to be there. There's Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, John Watson, we're basically only friend cause they're on the Quidditch team. But all my real friends were sorted into Ravenclaw. So I sit with them." I nod following her into the Great Hall.

"Sherlock." Says a boy with dark brown curly hair. "Serena." He nods. "Oh I know, you're quite the beater." I shrug.

"Practice."

"Or anger issues?"

"Both, both is good." He nods with a flash of a smile.

"James Moriarti, also a beater. With this doofus." He ruffles Sherlock's hair. "Finally get to meet the competition." He says with a grin.

"Trust me, I'd rather play against my team right now." He and Sherlock suck in a breath of air and coo softly. "Harsh."

"It's needed."

"They hate you." I nod pursing my lips. "For good reason." Adds someone I don't know. "Tyrionn Lannister, chaser, genius, and yes dwarf."

"What do mean?"

"By, chaser, genius, or dwarf?" He asks cheekily, I smirk. "The fact that they hate me." I say.

"Well according to rumours, what you asked your cousin to announce in front of all your friends last night wasn't the nicest thing ever."

"Tyrionn lay off." Jennifer says. "No, he's right." I say softly. "He's always right." Tyrionn answers with a grin.

I nod to myself, I like them. Suddenly two other boys join us, bickering between themselves.

"I am so much better than you are!" Says one of them.

"That is not true."

"And why not?"

"I'm better because I wear bow ties." Answers the one wearing his tie in bow tie fashion.

"And that suddenly make you better than me?"

"Yes."

The one not wearing a boy tie rolls his eyes and turns to face the group of us who were listening. "Sorry, about him, he's annoying." He then notices me, he grins. "David. Tennant. " He reaches out his hand. "Serena."

"Pretty name." Comments the one with the bow tie. "Thanks." He then holds out his hand. "Matt Smith."

Then the two who have joined us go back to their bickering.

"They're annoying." Sherlock says. "All the do is fight over who's better." Moriarti says.

"And ye'r annoying too." Jennifer interrupts. "How?" They snap in unison. "You talk in unison, and finish each other's sentences." Tyrion says.

As they go off in a petty argument over this my eyes wander to the large group of people sitting at the Slytherin table.

The three Slytherins; Draco, Michael and Roxanne, who's squashed between the two of them. The six Gryffindors, Daryl, Sarah, Laura, Neville, Ginny and Calum. The three Hufflepuffs, Luke, Sarah Moran and Joe. Then the three Ravenclaws, Sofia, Luna and Ashton.

I've never realized how diverse we were. How many of us there was. Or how much noise we made. Daryl makes an awful lot of that noise. Right now he's attempting to learn to drum, Ashton is attempting to teach him but keeps laughing as Daryl bangs loudly on the table with two spoons.

"You know if you keep giving them attention, they'll win." Jennifer says. I sigh and turn back to her and Tyrion. "I know." I says softly. "Just hang with us from now on." Tyrion says. "Thanks."

"Would you do it for us?" Sherlock suddenly asks. "I suppose." I say with a shrug.

"Then we'll do it for you." Jennifer says with a smile.

And they keep to their word. Jennifer, Tyrion and I walk to Care For Magical Creatures together.

Annoyingly a lot of my old friends were in this class.

Hagrid was the professor, thankfully. I liked Hagrid, he was a good guy, and didn't rat on you if he caught you out after dark.

He gets us to sit in a circle and take out our notebooks. He then asks us to write our favourite magical creature on a slip of paper. He then collects each piece of paper and puts them into a sack.

I'm sat between Tyrion and Jennifer.

"What is he doing?" Jennifer asks.

"He's most likely going to give us a class on the majority's favourite animal." Tyrion answers. And he was right, which I answered in a whisper. "You're a genius."

"I know." Was his response, and then he shot me a smirk.

We end up getting a lecture about Phoenix's, of all things. Couldn't our class like Dragons, or something interesting. No, no they can't. The class is abnormally boring. Half way through it Jennifer nudges me, she then nods towards the Quidditch pitch. "Can't wait to whop your ass on the twentieth." She whispers. "Hah, doubt it."

"When is the twentieth?" She whispers.

"Five days time." Tyrion answers. "So this Saturday?" Jennifer smiles at me and I roll my eyes.

CRAP, I suddenly remember training is to night, and I've landed myself in detention.

Class finally comes to an end, and to be honest I've learned nothing but that doesn't bother me, what bothers me is Draco is stuck next to Michael, Daryl and Roxanne and I need to tell him I can't make it.

"I've training tonight, and I've detention, and I don't know how I'm going to tell Draco I can't make it." I whisper to them as we climb the steps back to the school. "Just yell it to him." Tyrion jokes. He then turns and I grab him pulling him back.

"Don't you dare." He laughs and so does Jennifer. "Just go for it." Jennifer says as we enter the main building. "Oh how I really don't want to do this." I say with a sigh.

I turn from them and walk slowly over to where the group of four, which is usually five stand.

"What?" Michael snaps as I stop. I ignore him and turn to Draco.

"I can't make practice tonight." I say.

"Why hanging out with your new buddies?" He sneers.

"I've detention." I answer.

"Hopefully with the Carrows." Michael snaps behind me. "With Slughorn, you idiot." I snap turning away from them.

"You move on quick." Daryl calls to me. I know what he's doing, he's trying to break me. To ruin me with words.

But I won't let him do that. I can't. I know this will ruin Roxanne, but right now, after each of their comments I don't care and the words slip out of my mouth before I can even blink.

"Well there wasn't much to move on from."


	9. Chapter 9

*Serena's pov.

I was walking to the library to meet up with Jen and the others lost in thought when I smacked into something hard, I looked up to see Storm Brevill leering at me, I felt unease creep into my stomach knowing nothing good will come from running into him.

I stepped past him but I saw Richard Kenderson standing not too far away, I should have known they'd be together, I wonder where the other three are?

I turned around and saw them, Andrew Fahey, Johnathan King and Tate Langdon. Well shit.

"Look who we have here?" Brevill said, a smirk on his face.

"Where are your precious friends Winters? Oh that's right, they hate you, even your mudblood brother hates you." King spat at me.

They were closing in on me, there's no way out, I took out my wand knowing it wouldn't do well against five seventh years.

"Oh look, she's going to try fight back." Kenderson said with a humourless chuckle.

"Like a no good mudblood would be any match against purebloods. You're nothing without your friends Winters." Brevill sneeled and before i could even register what was happening I was hit with a crucio, I screamed in pain but could still hear them laughing at me, insulting me so i stopped screaming, as hard as it was to do. i wouldnt give them the satisfaction.

"Ooh, she's trying to keep quiet, well this is going to be better than I thought." Brevill said and shot another crucio at me.

an hour later they finally decided to leave me alone and went god knows where. I'm lying in a ball on the floor, covered in blood, sweat and tears. After a few strong crucios they threw a few cutting curses at me, at one point they healed me so they could do it again. Another few well aimed hexes and they obviously missed using crucio because it came back full force. Then a few swift kicks, leaving me with a broken nose, ribs and more bruises than I could count, they're done.

I lye here for a good half an hour before I decide to go to the common room praying it would be empty, it took a bit longer since I could hardly walk but I finally got there and when I did I wished I had stayed in the corridor.

It's bad enough that those five assholes who just beat the shit out of me are in the corner but sitting on the sofa's in the middle of the room are Daryl, Roxanne, Michael and Draco. Great.

They turned to look and I saw concern flash in each of their eyes, i tried to quickly get up to my dorm, though it was difficult since I could hardly walk but Daryl stood in my way.

"What happened to you?" He asked me, acting casual, though I saw through it.

"Why would you care? Don't I deserve this?" I said with venom in my voice.

"Who did this to you?" I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting to the assholes, without looking at Daryl I said. "Just leave me alone." And went up to my dorm.

**Daryls pov

"Who did this to you?" I asked her, her eyes drifted to the group in the corner but I don't think she intended for me to notice. "Just leave me alone." She said and went to her room.

When she walked into the room I forgot all of my anger at her felt sick to my stomach that this happened to her.

I looked back to see Roxy looking at me and I could see the worry in her eyes, no matter how bad Serena was I don't think she deserves this.

I turned to the group in the corner to see them standing with wands in their hands.

"Now now Winters, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Brevill said in a taunting voice.

I took a step towards them and Brevill reaised his wand but before they could do anything all of their wands flew out of their hand, I turned to see Rox standing behind me holding them.

"Now now Brevill, wouldn't want you to do anything I wouldn't do." She mimicked but I could hear the venom in her voice.

She turned to me. "I'm not going to stop you from doing this but would you mind if I-" she paused "helped out?" As much as I wanted these guys on my own I was at a disadvantage.

I nodded and she turned to them. "You may have taunted me this morning about what happened but there are definitely some perks." She smirked and held up her hand. Brevill, Kenderson and Fahey were pushed up against the wall, unable to get down. She turned to me. "When those two are out, two more come down and then you can have a one on one with Brevill since he just loves physical punishment." She raised a brow at him and I assume she used legitimens to see what happened, only increasing my anger at these assholes.

I nodded and she leaned against the wall watching, I looked over to Draco and Michael who were also watching, though Draco had a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying himself.

I turned to the two guys. "Let's get this over with, I have things to do." I said acting bored. They both came towards me, King raised his fist towards me but I lowered it and punched him in the face, quickly turning to kick Lagdon in the gut. King was still on the ground so I kicked him in the face twice and turned to finish the other guy. I twisted his arm around and kicked his back, lowering him to the ground. Throwing another few kicks at them both they admitted defeat.

I turned and nodded to Rox, she raised her hand at King and Lagdon and they flew into the corner at the other side on the room, she then raised it towards the wall and Fahey and Kenderson came unattached.

They came towards me, though I noticed with glee that they were scared. They both looked at each other and nodded, they then both raised an arm and swung them towards me, seeing what they were doing I ducked and went behind them, grabbing both their heads I smacked them together. They fell to the ground so I went to Kenderson first, I kicked him in the face with such a force it knocked out a tooth, I noticed he wouldn't need much more so a few swift kicks to the stomach and he admitted deafeat. I turned to Fahey and kicked him in the balls and he admitted defeat but I kicked him a few more times making it fair.

I again turned and nodded to Rox, she again raised her hand so Kenderson and Fahey flew into the same corner as the first two. This time she turned to me and when we locked eyes images went through my head, all of them consisted of Brevill either using crucio, hexing or kicking Serena. I felt my temper rise and when they were done she raised her hand and Brevill fell, I heard her voice in my head whisper, "give him one for me." I nodded and immediately punched him in the face, not giving him a chance to fight back, I pushed him up against the wall and threw several more punches at him, after I'd broken his nose I kneed him in the balls, he fell to the ground a I kicked him in the stomach a few times and a final kick in the balls as hard as I could he was thrown in the corner with the others.

I turned and smirked at Roxy. "Thanks." She chuckled. "Please, that was all you."

She stopped laughing and I sensed she wanted to say something so I did the same. "She didn't deserve that." She whispered and shook her head.

I nodded and she continued. "I'm beyond pissed at her, I mean I'll never forget what she did but I don't hate her." She sighed. "I'm not ready to forgive her yet because she hurt me too much but-" she stopped and bit her lip.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. Since Serena made her talk about what happened she's been having nightmares and was just constantly upset and I know she needs this. She buried her face in my neck and tears left her eyes. "Of all the times she could mess up why did she have to do it when I needed her most."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Serena's pov.

I woke up this morning expecting to be in pain but I was feeling much better, I got out of bed, noting that I could walk properly and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw I was nearly healed. I raised my shirt to see that my bruises and ribs were healed. I felt a spark of hope when I thought Rox might have healed me, she's the only one who could do this aside from madam Pomfrey herself.

After I was dressed in my quiddich gear I noticed some potions on my bedside table and a note which read. "Take one before breakfast and the other before sleep." My thoughts were right, this is her writing, maybe there's a chance after all.

I walked into the great hall and went to the slytherin table knowing I couldn't go with my new friends because half were on the opposing team. I sat down, not too close to Roxanne, Draco and Michael yet not too far away, I was only half way through breakfast when the team got up to leave, I looked longingly at my half plate of bacon and pancakes and got up to follow.

Draco was making his speech, going over a few things before the crowd came out from breakfast, when he was talking to the keeper I moved towards Roxanne, she looked at me when I did, I saw sadness on her face for a second before she covered it up and I felt that familiar feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach. "Thanks for um what you did." I mumbled, not sure how to act.

She nodded and walked away.

**Michael's pov.**

From where I was standing I saw Serena walk up to Roxy and say something to which Rox nodded and walked towards me.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Remember last night when those guys attacked her?" I nodded and she continued. "I healed her when she was asleep and I put potions on her bedside table."

"Why? After what she did to you it's least she deserved."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "She didn't deserve that, yes what she did was bad and I'm beyond angry at her but it was bound to get out anyway, nothing stays quiet at hogwarts." She shrugged but I saw through it.

"Don't start that, it could have stayed quiet if you wanted it to, she did it out of spite."

She was about to reply when Draco called for everyone's attention. "Alright, they're about to announce us out, everyone get ready!" We all made our way to the opening and lined up.

"And here comes the Slytherin team." We mounted our brooms and flew out. "Malfoy, Blake, Winters, Clifford, Grey, Zabini and Flint!"

we did a circle of the pitch and flew down to even off with the hufflepuffs.

"Alright I want a fair game." Then she looked at us. "And no cheating!" I scowled but didn't say anything, she released the balls and threw the quaffle up.

I flew to the left while Serena flew to the right, the chasers went after the ball, Rox bring the one to get it and Draco was looking for the snitch.

It was a half an hour later when I heard people gasp, looking around I saw a bludger hit Serena's broom, the bludger snapped it in half and she felll. Before anyone could do anything, Luke flew towards her and grabbed her around the waist before she hit the ground. He pulled her up so she was sitting in front of him and facing him, I felt that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach but chose to ignore it for now.

Half time was called and we all landed our brooms, I looked to my side and law Luke and Serena land, when they got off the broom Serena hugged Luke, for a little longer than necessary and when she pulled back she kissed him on the cheek. I watched as they both talked and laughed and that feelings in my stomach was back, stronger than ever.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Rox looking at me, she followed my line of sight and saw what I had been looking at, when she looked back at me her brow was raised.

"Really?" She asked me.

"What?" There's no way I'm giving in that easily.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try deny it. You think I didn't notice before? You're one of my best friends, I know you better than you'd think."

I sighed, she's right and I can't deny it. I was about to reply when Draco came over.

"Pomphrey's just checking those two for injuries and then we can get back to the game." He then walked away to tell the other team mates, I looked at Rox to see her staring after him.

I cleared my throat and she looked at me. "And I know you just as well." I smirked and she shook her head. "I'm not the one in denial." At my narrowed eyes she chuckled. "Come on." I looked around to see Pomphrey leaving and everyone getting ready to fly.

When the whistle was blown and we all flew up my mind was clouded with thought on recent events. did Serena deserve to get attacked? Does Luke like Serena? or does she like him? I scowled and decided to wait and find out later.

The game went on, after half an hour Draco caught the snitch and Slytherin won 340 to 110, When the teams landed we made our way back to the common room for a party that would continue late into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

SERENA'S P.O.V.

Do I like Luke?

Does Luke like me?

No, I can't like Luke, I like Michael, right?

Well, maybe I've moved on, maybe I've realised it won't work. What am I saying, of course it won't work. He thinks I hate him, and he thinks I hate his best friend.

Maybe moving onto Luke is a good thing, right?

But if I'm over Michael and moving onto Luke how come I can't stop thinking about Michael, about his loud laugh, and the cute frown that appears on his lips when he's concentrating. Just everything about his lips are perfect, the plumpness of them, their colour, or the thoughts that creep into my mind during a boring class of what those lips could do to me on certain parts of my body.

There's a sudden rap on the door and it snaps me out of my trance.

"Yeah?" I call out, the door opens slightly and Luke sticks his head in the door.

He smiles. "Hey."

"Hi." I answer softly.

"You coming down to the party or what?" He asks softly.

"Your team lost, why are you at it?" I ask.

"My best mates are at it, and I'd nothing else to do." He shrugs lightly. He bites his lip ring for a moment and then juts his head over his shoulder. "You coming or what?" I sigh softly but climb off of my bed.

"Yay." Luke cheers quietly.

He leads me through the frenzy or corridors towards the Slytherin common room, where I can already here a major party is in full swing. Luke gets to the door, he opens it and steps aside letting me past.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

He bows slightly dramatically. "Your welcome, fine lady." He chuckles lightly and then we turn, him leading us towards the drinks.

"LUKE!" A shout goes up from the other side of the room. We both stop, Luke pressed against my back, towering over me almost protectively. We turn to see Calum signalling for Luke to join him and my ex-friends.

"I guess I'm not invited." I mutter softly.

"Yeah, not really a choice I get to make." Luke answers, taking my hand and dragging me to the other side of the crowd, much to Calum's confusion.

"Look, I know what you did was pretty awful."

"That's an understatement." I mutter, and he smirks.

"But I know you know it was awful, and I think what they're still doing is just cruel, and I'm sorry for you. Sure when it first happened, yeah okay, but now, I think they know you're sorry. But no offense but your brother's too stubborn to realise you're sorry, Rox is sticking to her guns, and Michael's backing her more than ever because you hit him."

"IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE." I exclaim, raising my arms slightly. Luke grabs onto my shoulders calming me. "I know. Okay I do."

"Can't you tell them I'm sorry? Please?" He shrugs lightly.

"I dunno, even if I do, they'll probably keep it up." I groan and advert my eyes from his, I know what I've done, I know it's terrible, and yes I do deserve it, but Daryl's my brother, and Rox, she's my best-friend, how can she stay mad at me for this long.

Once again Luke drags me out of my thoughts, but this time, he does it with a hug.

I melt into his huge frame, his broad shoulders drooping as his arms crush me against his chest, his chin resting on my head. I cling to Luke for a moment, relishing his scent, and his bravery, his kindness and his toned chest I'm pressed against.

"Thank you." I whisper softly.

"No problem." He murmurs into my hair.

"LUKE!" Another roar comes from the other side of the room, and it's not Calum this time, it's Michael. Luke pulls away from me and we look over.

Calum is standing slightly behind Michaels shoulder, his eyebrows furrow questioning Luke, but Michael just looks pissed. Daryl stands just behind them, eyeing Luke and I carefully. The large group of others, are pretending they're not paying attention.

"Just go." I mutter to him, my hands still wrapped around his biceps.

"Yeah." He murmurs. "Look I'll talk to you, whenever, good game Serena." A mischievous grin suddenly overcomes my face and I tug Luke down slightly, and then lean up to whisper in his ear.

"I wonder which of the three boys glaring at us right now will be most pissed off with me whispering in your ear." Luke chuckled lightly, and as if playing along, his hand moved down my back and he made it out that he was squeezing my ass.

"Turn a light shade of pink, as I whisper this just now." Luke whispers, eyeing me. And before half of my cheeks are lightly tinted another roar comes across the room, and this time it's Daryl, loudest of the three calls.

"Go." I whisper shoving Luke away from me and towards his friends.

Luke shoves through the crowd fairly easily, making his way to Daryl, Michael and Calum . Daryl grabs his arm and drags him out the door. He calls for Draco to follow. Draco doesn't protest but he doesn't look too please about being dragged away from Roxy, who's he's sat next to on the floor.

As he leaves, he takes Calum, Michael and a reluctant Ashton, who had been flirting heavily with Sarah Carmody with him, to where I don't know, and right now I couldn't care less.

I shrug lightly and turn to get a bottle of whatever's going, and spend the rest of the night dancing with the majority of my classmates and getting pissed off of my head.

#~#~#~#

Daryl throws Luke roughly through the door to the top floor of the Astronomy tower.

"Did you sleep with my sister?" Daryl exclaims as the rest of the boys emerge after them.

"What?! Where the hell did you get that from!?" Luke exclaims, total shock registering on his face.

"Michael saw the two of you come out of the girls dormitories, no one saw you go in, and then you were openly flirting with her across from us." Daryl yelled back angry that he was denying it blatantly.

"Dude! Woah! I never slept with your sister! I swear I was in the dormitories for like four minutes, because I was worried she wasn't at the party. Nothing happened!" Luke said defensively.

"What about the outright flirting then?" Michael exclaimed.

"First of all, that as a total joke, she genuinely only whispered to me asking which one of you would get the most pissed off that she was whispering in my ear!" The boys around them fell silent and then suddenly Calum bursts into laughter, quickly followed by Ashton.

"That is actually something the girl would do." Draco murmurs grinning, Luke nods agreeing, he then raises his hand up silencing them, except for a few coughs of laughter from Ashton.

"Now, secondly, Mr Clifford, I have a theory." He walks in a circle making eye contact with each boy, to add to the drama of it all.

"Oooh Lucas has a theory." Calum murmurs. "Yes Calum I do." Luke says. "And it's that," He spins suddenly and points directly at Michael who freezes on the spot, "You, are, into Serena."

Michael takes a half step back surprised.

"Wait I thought he was into Roxy!" Daryl exclaims.

"No he's into Rox!" Michael answers pointing to Draco.

"What, when did this happen?" Calum exclaims.

"You're into Roxy?" Daryl questions.

"He's into your sister!" Draco answers adverting the attention from himself.

"No! He is!" Michael points from himself to Luke.

"I'm not into Serena!" Luke says loudly.

"You saved her, then you hugged her, and she kissed your cheek, then you were worried about her, and then you held her hand, and hugged her, and you squeezed her ass!" Michael retorts taking a step forward.

"You squeezed my sisters ass!" Daryl roars at Luke.

"No! It was part of the joke." Luke says back to Daryl, he then turns his attention to Michael. "You my friend seem to be paying an awful lot of attention to Serena!"

"Which means he's into her?" Ashton says confused.

"I'm not into her!" Michael yells.

"He's into Roxy!"

"No, he is, I'm not!" Michael yells again pointing to Draco.

"Wait, so you like Serena and Draco likes Roxy!"

"NO!" Both boys yell in denial.

"Can we just make literally one thing clear throughout this entire conversation?" Ashton asks softly.

"What?" Michael murmurs pissed off.

"I'm into Sarah Carmody."

Each head snaps towards him. "We had no idea." Draco says sarcastically.

"On the bright side though she seems into you too." Luke says with a shrug.

"I know!" Ashton says beaming.

"OKAY SO NO ONE IS INTO MY SISTER THEN?!" Daryl yells over them looking for confirmation. "Yes." Luke and Michael say, but Luke's head snaps in Michael's direction confused.

"Actually no." Calum suddenly says.

"Wait, you're into Serena?" Daryl says even more confused than ever. But Calum shakes his head and walks slowly towards Michael.

"What ever Calum's about to say I'll probably agree with it." Draco suddenly says.

Calum folds his arms over his chest and eyes his friend. "I have known you practically my entire life. Therefore Michael Gordon Clifford I can tell when you're into someone, but the way you tense up when they're around, with the way you say their name and the way you look at them."

Draco nods behind Calum and Michael says nothing for a moment.

"Wrong." Michael finally says after a few moments of silence.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Michael." Draco says softly.

Michael rolls his eyes. Calum sighs and raises his eyebrows starring at Michael, not daring to move his eyes until something about Michael shifted into telling Calum that he was right.

It took Calum a moment or two to notice the muscle twitching at the side of Michaels face and his attempted to hide a smile.

"HAH! You do like her!" Calum shouted and Michael burst at that, throwing his hands up in the air and yelling, "Fine I like her!"

Calum grins at Michael and then turns and walks over to Draco whom he high-fives with matching evil smirks.

Daryl turns slowly to Michael.

"Don't kill me." Michal whispers.

"You're into my sister? You hate her!"

Michael looks over at Daryl eyebrows raised. "Really?" Michael asks. "You do understand the best way of getting a girl is hating her first."

Daryl nods, "But you hate hate her." Michael shakes his head lightly.

"You'll probably kill me for this, but your sister's hot, and a whole bunch of other things that if I said would make you hurl." Daryl squints pursing his lips. "Yeah probably."

Silence falls back over the odd circle of six. In the distance they can hear a strange wolf-like noise coming from the forest. They can tell it's too different wolves, different pitches of voices, but they can't quite pinpoint what's causing them to make the noise.

Daryl, Ashton and Draco's heads are cocked to the side listening, where as Luke's eyebrows and furrowed together his eyes fidgeting, Michael is frowning at the ground and Calum has his eyebrows raises pouting lightly.

Each one of them confused.

"Wait guys." Daryl suddenly says.

"If I'm right there is two different wolves right?" The boys agree with him, with a slight nod.

"Okay one's voice is higher the other lower, male and female?" The boys once again nod.

"Okay guys, it's late a night, two wolves, strange noises. Put it together." Daryl's eyes are alight with laughter. It takes a moment before Ashton catches on and slaps his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Calum asks still dumbfounded.

"Oh my god." Draco says suddenly catching on. Michael then bursts into laughter.

"What?" Luke repeats Calum's question.

"GUYS WE'RE LISTENING TO WOLF PORN!" Daryl roars, bursting into laughter just as Michael drops to the ground clutching his sides and shaking with laughter.

In seconds all six of them are in stitches.

"Guys I think I've literally just lost all of my innocence." Luke pants through the laughter.

"I never had any innocence to loose." Draco says bending over the railing laughing into the sky.

"Wait, innocence?" Daryl suddenly says confused, he almost runs to Luke grabbing Luke's shoulders though it's awkward since Luke is the taller of the two.

"Innocence as in you're a virgin?"

"Yes." Luke answers softly, a not a hint of embarrassment can be heard in his voice.

Silence once again falls over the circle.

"I don't believe that for my life." Draco says softly.

"Well if it is true we need to get you back to that party, a.s.a.p." Daryl says grinning.

"AND!" Calum says loudly. "Michael and Draco need to make moves on Serena and Roxy."

"I'm not into Roxy!" Draco argues.

"Shut up dude, the whole world knows, it's kind obvious no offense." Ashton says opening the door to the astronomy tower.

Draco sighs, "Fine."

"Then there will be many moves made tonight!" Calum says happily.

"I'm not making a move on Serena!" Michael exclaims.

"Why not?" Luke asks confused.

"She hates me!" Daryl shrugs as if he's not too sure.

"You could still try." Draco offers.

"Yeah no, we'll just help you with Roxy."

There is murmurs of agreements.

"So checklist for the rest of the night, get absolutely wasted, get Luke laid and help Draco make a move!" Calum calls as he walks to the door following Ashton. Michael follows him and then Luke, Draco and Daryl pull up the rear of their group.

"Hey Draco." Daryl says softly so the other boys won't hear.

"Yeah?" Draco answers.

"Serena likes him back."


End file.
